


Unavoidable

by Twin_Kitten



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Football, BDSM, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Did I say dubious consent?, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Gay Finn, Gay Poe Dameron, Hand Over Mouth, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Kidnapping, Knotting, Large Cock, Licking, Light BDSM, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Rey, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Possessive Sex, Protective Poe Dameron, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scratching, Sex, Sex on Furniture, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sort of dubious consent, Spanking, Stormpilot, Submissive Rey, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Yes Sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/pseuds/Twin_Kitten
Summary: Inspired by the SuperBowl, Kylo Ren/Ben Solo is an Alpha football player and Rey is a physical therapist that is a secret Omega. Lots of smut.(You do not need to know anything about football to read this. You could even pretend it is a different sport if you want.)





	1. Cocky bastard

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on Quit Flying Solo, but I needed some quick and dirty smut and it wasn't time for it in the other story yet.
> 
> Enjoy.

Kylo Ren was at the top of the world. He was an unmated Alpha Male in his prime; in peak physical condition, considered a superstar of his chosen sport. A Legacy player. His grandfather won four Super Bowls, his mother was a team owner, his uncle had been a stand-out player, and his father was head coach for one of the best teams in the league. He was the most sought after quarterback in the NFL, and the highest paid rookie of all time. He could sleep with anyone he wanted; models, actresses, and heiresses were a dime a dozen. He had a massive mansion and several flashy cars.

 

He only had one small blemish in his life. The First Order’s team physical therapist.

 

Rey Jakkuson. The little Beta had everyone on the team either wrapped around her finger or under her boot. Which chafed at his Alpha instincts. At first, he thought she was sleeping her way through the team, because- well, it wouldn’t be the first time and it seemed like the only way to get a team of Alpha Males to fall in line with a tiny Beta Female. And she was smoking hot; at 21, she was all petite body, soft curling hair that she usually kept pulled back, golden tanned skin, and long limbs.

 

Their first meeting he had learned how long and how strong her limbs were, and the amount of control she had over the team. He made a crass joke, slapped her on the ass, and she punched him square in the nose. His nose bled and he had a black eye for a few days. He had been kind-of impressed and pissed off. The coach had laughed, and told him to leave Rey alone unless he wanted trouble from the rest of the team as well as another black eye.

 

So, he bit his tongue and put up with her. Her sunshine personality. Her smell good hair. Her tight little body that he wanted to pin down and ram into. Her smart-ass mouth that gave as good as she got. Her damn eyes that twinkled, and glared daggers, and glazed when she was tired. Her beautiful fingers that tapped and flicked when she was thinking, and picked at her nails when she was stressed. He had it bad.

 

He fucked his way through a dozen groupies trying to get her out of his system, and yet he found himself panting and eager at the mere thought of her, while she easily and efficiently avoided him. So, he gave up on fucking anyone else, and that seemed to help his aggression issues.

 

Six months into the season, when the team doctor pronounced his knee sprained, Kylo wasn’t very upset by the prescription. A month of physical therapy with Rey. That was the opening he needed.

 

It started off cold and professional. She still hadn’t forgiven him for the ass slap incident, but he warmed her up. By the end of the second week, she was laughing and joking with him the way she did with all the players.

 

But something changed in the third week. She got tense, and a little bit snappy. She fidgeted and kept him at arms length whenever possible, despite previously never seeming to mind getting in his personal space to force him to stretch properly. He couldn’t figure it out.

 

Betas made up most of the society and, as a general rule, were a fairly stable group mentally and emotionally. Especially compared to Alphas who tended to be hot tempered and impulsive. They didn’t go through Ruts like Alphas, nor did they have Heats like the rare Omegas. So there was no real reason for Rey to be acting so skittish and almost frightened. He even asked, to make sure he hadn’t done something.

 

She had shook her head, giving him a little smile, then moved on.

 

It wasn’t until a few days later that he figured out her secret. He had been laying on the massage table face down while she worked on his knee. She walked by and for a brief moment, paused by his head to get something. In that moment, by sheer luck, her groin had been only a foot away from his nose, and he still barely caught the scent.

 

It send hot lightning straight to his cock, and he was nearly dizzy with the realization that Rey wasn’t a Beta. She was a rare Omega. An unclaimed Omega, that smelled like sin and sex and perfection.

 

His Alpha instincts were always heightened, a side effect of being in such close proximity with other Alpha Males for so long. His biology felt that these other males were competition, even though his brain knew better, but it meant his Alpha side never really turned off.

 

His instincts were shouting that this Omega was about to go into heat. Not only that, but his Alpha urges screamed she was his, telling him to grab her and take her right then, claim her, mark her, and fill her with his seed.

 

He nearly broke the table as he clung to it and mentally begged for control. When his session was finally done, he managed to walk out without forcing her under him. But he couldn't stop himself from checking her interest.

 

He leaned down, getting into her space and sniffing the air a few inches from her neck. She froze, like a rabbit sensing a wolf, then seemed to jolt to life, pushing him back with a hint of worry and mild anger in her face. “Don’t fucking do that.”

 

But he left with a smirk. She had smelled like Rey, but under that there was a musky smell of arousal.


	2. And the walls come down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut... Lots of smut.

The minute she met him, Rey knew Kylo Ren was trouble.

 

The other Alphas in the team had given her the small respect of not overtly hitting on her. They all flirted playfully, it was part of how they were built, but without real intent and she was used to it. A few expressed genuine interest in her, but when she politely rebuffed them, they left her alone. The few Betas on the team were friendly and shared commiserating smiles with her when the Alphas started posturing and fighting, a common occurrence when so many dominants were shoved into close quarters, but didn’t flirt.

 

She had been right. Kylo was a huge problem. He flirted harder than any of the others. He watched her. His eyes held something deep and dark when she looked into them. Not to mention he was built like a truck and had the confident swagger of a man who knew he was superior to all others.

 

And now, she was certain he had suspicions about her. He had sniffed her, close to her skin with her heat only a day away. Even though it would raise his suspicions, she called in sick the next day, unwilling to give him another chance to catch her scent now that it would be even stronger. Somehow, even with her suppressants and her cover ups, he had sensed her.

 

So Rey settled in for a week of intense masturbation and cleaning her apartment. She only went into heat a few times a year thanks to medication, but she still hated it every time. Forced to take time off work because of her body, missing out on pay, missing out on doing something useful with her time. She tried to schedule it when they wouldn’t miss her or during the off season, but sometimes, like now, it needed to happen. So she did it, knowing that if she tried to go to work while in her heat, even with suppressants, she’d end up repeatedly gang-banged. Fucked in every hole by every Alpha on the team and in the building.

 

It was a testament to how far gone she was, that the thought of it kind of turned her on. But there was really only one player she wanted when she wasn’t in heat. Kylo.

 

So when someone knocked on her door in the middle of the day, while Rey had a dildo buried in her cunt and a buzzing toy rubbing over her clit, she ignored it in favor of her current Kylo Ren fantasy. Pretending he was fucking her, rutting her through her heat and filling her with cum.

 

But the knocking wouldn’t stop and ruined her orgasm. With an angry huff, she wrapped a robe around her body, stomping to the door. She didn’t open it, she wasn’t stupid, instead looking through the peep-hole, prepared to shout the person away.

 

Only to see the man she had been fantasizing about.

 

He grinned into the lens as if he knew she was there, and then confirmed it. “Open up, Sweetheart, I know you are there.”

 

She blinked, knowing that if she opened that door she was fucked. Literally and figuratively. But her hormones didn’t care and before she could think it through, her fingers had flicked the lock and twisted the knob. The door opened and he stepped inside, closing and locking it behind him. “Good girl…”

 

His nostrils flared, catching the un-modified scent of her that filled the apartment, the smell of her arousal. As she watched, his pupils expanded until his eyes looked liquid black, his chest seeming to swell as tension filled him, blood flooding his muscles. His grin was more of a snarl, his voice rumbling deeper, hitting the tone that triggered obedience in Betas and Omegas. “My good girl…”

 

He ripped off his leather jacket before reaching for her. “Drop the robe, pet.”

 

She whimpered, shuddering as her mind fogged over slightly, body eager to obey. She was naked in an instant, the silk dropping away quickly, even though her brain was sending warning signals that he was a threat.

 

Kylo reached for her, gripping her hips before his hands began to explore. His big hands were hot, his thick skin slightly scratchy as he ran his palms over her, his chest rumbling the whole time. Her skin flushed, and her cunt throbbed with slick need as he backed her onto the small couch, guiding her down and roughly pushing her thighs open. She whimpered, knowing what he would see, embarrassed but too far into her heat to care.

 

Her cunt was flushed pink, swollen and puffy with arousal, shiny and slick to allow a thick Alpha cock to push into her, deep enough for a knot. His voice rumbled, dark and soothing and so very pleased. “Such a pretty little pussy...” He murmured as his fingers stroked the slit.

 

Her back arched and she gasped, then keened as his mouth settled over her. He groaned, his hips thrusting against the air, then the couch as he knelt and sucked at her sopping cunt. She smelled so strongly of her Heat, tasting like everything a woman should, that he nearly lost his head, his body already trying to shove his cock into her.

 

It was unfortunate that their first time would be this rushed and rough experience, but he knew he would have many chances to make it up to her. Right now she needed it rough; she was pulling at his hair, her body rolling and bucking as she begged. “Please… Kylo!”

 

It was the work of a few moments and he was naked too, crawling up her body. She hissed, his skin so hot on hers as they started to respond to each other’s pheromones, her body so sensitive that his every touch was lighting fires in her. He cupped her sex, his palm rubbing circles that teased her clit with wide rough pressure. She whined in her throat, an animalistic sound, and he rumbled in response. “This is mine now. Mine to fuck and finger and eat.”

 

She gasped, cunt fluttering at his words, eyes closed. But then he slapped her mound and clit, not too hard but just enough to send stinging pleasure through her and make her head shoot up. Instinctively, she knew what he wanted, whispering as she tried to grind against his hand. “Yes… Yours.”

 

He grinned, his face fierce and feral. “Good girl.” He slipped a finger inside her as reward, his cock hard against her thigh as he whispered in her ear. “My little Omega. You know you are mine now.” She nodded helplessly, panting in short gasps as her head spun with arousal.

 

He growled, loving her like this, and slipped another finger inside her. “You are so tight Rey… Fuck…” He groaned, “I’m going to split you in half…” His words were half aroused, half legitimately worried. He’d never had an Omega before, never even met one they were so rare. But he had done his research, hoping to have an Omega mate like his grandfather did, and he knew her body should be able to take him.

 

But feeling how small she was, how tight, made him wonder if he would actually hurt her. All Alphas were big, but Kylo took that to a new level, since both his parents had been Alphas. Genetics made him big and broad everywhere, tall and wide chested, his cock long and thick.

 

She didn’t have the same hesitation, the Heat making her moan, hips rolling on his fingers and she hissed. “Yes… More Kylo… I need…”

 

He groaned, nipping her earlobe, “When I’m playing with your body, you call me Sir…” He whispered, his tone commanding again.

 

He felt her entire abdomen clench tight, her cunt fluttering in the start of an orgasm. He chuckled. “Oh, my little Omega likes that.” He thrust his fingers hard into her, twisting and curling them. “Say, ‘Yes Sir’ and I’ll make you cum… I’ll give you the cock you need.”

 

Her back arched, thighs spreading wider, as she groaned. “Yes Sir!”

 

He rumbled soothingly, pulling his fingers from her body and lining up his cock with her entrance. “Good girl… Here it comes.”

 

He pushed, the thick head of his cock spreading her folds then stopping at the tight hole. Slowly he increased his pressure, feeling her squirm and shift under him. He bared his teeth, snarling in warning as higher thought abandoned him, and she went still. He pushed forward again, and this time the muscles gave, his cock pushing in, spreading her and stretching her tiny body.

 

“Fuck!” He grunted, hips jerking before he could control it and she hissed in pain. “You okay, Sweetheart?”

 

She nodded, eyes closed and sweat on her brow. “More… Please, Sir. Deeper...” Her voice was thready, clearly in pain, but her biology was driving her now, making her beg and whimper and whine for him.

 

He grit his teeth, on the edge of succumbing completely to the Rut that her Heat was calling out of him. Alpha Ruts were designed to compliment Omega Heats to give them the stamina to satisfy their mate, and vice-a-versa, though nature didn’t seem to account for the much smaller number of Omegas.

 

Kylo kept a firm grip on his control; he would hold out until he got her back to his house where his instincts would be satisfied that they were safe. And to get Rey back to his place, he had to fuck her until her body relaxed. Hopefully, they would have enough time to pack some of her things and get to his house before the next wave.

 

“I’ve got you, Babe, I’ll take care of you.” He whispered, “Now, don’t scream or I’ll spank you.” She inhaled sharply as he thrust forward burying his shaft all the way to the knot, two inches between her pelvis and his hips, her body resisting the wider base of his cock where his knot would swell.

 

She screamed, but then bit her lip hard, shortening the sound into a muffled yelp. He chuckled, dark possessiveness in the sound. “Mmmm, my girl wants me to turn her ass red....” Kylo smirked when she whimpered, and he shifted his hips side to side, working the rest of his shaft into her tiny body.

 

Rey was in a fog of heat and pleasure and pain and shocking arousal. She had been through Heats before, but nothing like this. His presence was making it so much more intense. He was so dominant, so intense and masterful, and she was helpless to refuse him. Her Omega instincts were to submit, to take what he gave, to beg for more. And she did. She was embarrassed by how needy she was, how turned on she was by his possessive words and touch.

 

As he wedged himself into her tight slit, she panted and whimpered, head tossing and nails scratching over his shoulders, digging into his arms and back. Finally, he was planted balls deep in her body and she had never felt so satisfied, full and owned and ready for more.

 

Slowly he rocked his hips, and she growled, hating how slow he was going. She wanted more friction, she wanted him pounding and thumping deep inside her. She hated his tight lipped smirk at her growl, as if her sound of aggression was cute. She wanted him as lost and out of control as she was. So she flexed her thighs, whimpering as her cunt tightened on the rod of steel inside her.

 

But it worked.

 

Kylo groaned, static filling his ears as she tightened around him, and he thought his head might explode from the pressure. He pulled back half way, and slammed forward, giving her what she wanted. Her squeal of shock and pleasure made him do it again with a deep rolling moan. And again. Until he was thrusting hard and deep, rocking her whole body, making her small breasts bounce, and making the couch jolt across the floor a few inches at a time.

 

Rey was mewling, her head thrown back and mouth open, her body arched like a wave with every thrust, rippling under him. He felt a warm burn of satisfaction in his chest; Rey was his life-mate, his perfect partner, would be the mother of his children. The thought of her round with his young made him thrust harder, shocking another yelp out of her.

 

Her apartment was small, and he knew without checking that her walls were thin. He didn’t want anyone to come investigate, to interrupt their love-making. She could be loud when he took her home, and he would delight in fucking her until she lost her voice from pleasure. But for now…. He shifted slightly, hooking his arm around her shoulder, his palm settling over her mouth and making sure her nose was clear. “Hush, Pet, or I’ll have to stop.”

 

She whined, eyes flickering open and he felt the start of a Rut wrap around the base of his spine at the sight of her eyes soft and submissive, foggy with lust and pleasure. He grit his teeth, breaking eye contact despite every instinct. He had to hold his control until he got her to his house. So he stared at the wall, and began pistoning his hips hard and fast.

 

Her mouth vibrated under his hand, and he felt her body start to tighten. Dropping his mouth to her neck, he nuzzled her, finding the spot where her neck met her shoulder. Planting sucking kisses and gentle nips, he waited, grunting and breathing against her skin.

 

Right as she orgasmed, he sank his teeth into the muscle.

 

Rey was on the edge of what was going to be the best orgasm of her life, head tilting away to give him full access to her throat. Her higher thought processes were buried under her base instincts, or else they would be sending alarm bells through her. But her instincts knew what her mind couldn’t admit. He was going to mark her, claim her, and mate her. And her stupid fucking body was completely on board.

 

His thrusts pushed her over the edge at the same time as he bit down hard, cutting the skin. She screamed against his hand, body going tight and flashing hot, her cunt spasming, milking him hard and fast as she forgot how to breathe and went blind.

 

He thrust twice more, keeping her body strung out and vibrating with pleasure, each thrust feeling thicker and thicker, until he grunted. Planted inside her, she felt his cock swell, his knot filling with blood and his thrusts became small rocking movements, their bodies locked together now. Just as she was figuring out how to breathe and the darkness was fading from her eyes, he grunted, but it wasn’t the deep harsh sounds from before. This was soft and intimate against the flesh of her neck still between his teeth.

 

Then, he whimpered and an odd feeling of success filled her belly. Hot liquid spilled into her in spurts, his hips pushing against her with each one as if to push the liquid deeper, and she realized what the feeling was. She licked her lips, and his palm, and purred. After several small thrusts, he shuddered and went still over her.

 

Sighing softly, she started to relax. Rey felt the ache of him in her, so deep and thick, and she knew she couldn’t squirm away from the uncomfortable stretch of his knot. Her neck burned, even as his mouth released and he licked at the pain. As he soothed the wound, her eyes drifted closed.

 

Only to fly open as a hand slid down her belly and his fingers roughly rubbed her over sensitive clit. She gasped, struggling against him, but he shook his head, gentling his touch slightly. “Sorry, Sweetheart. My seed is inside you, so you need to come again.”

 

He grinned. Her skin was flushed and twitching, and her hips were trying to squirm away from his touch. But they were locked together and she couldn’t move much without hurting herself. He knew she was tender, so his touch softened, but he was an Alpha. To maximize the chance of getting her pregnant, she needed to orgasm while his cum was trapped inside her. And getting her pregnant was a priority now that his mark was on her neck. It would also help keep the Heat subdued for the trip to his home.

 

She whimpered, and he loved the sound of it, even as she tried to push his hand away from her clit. That was no good. “Shh, shh, little one. Don’t fight me or I’ll have to tie you up next time.” Her eyes went wide and he gave her ear a soft kiss. “Show me what you need, My Pet.”

 

His fingers stopped moving and he could see the conflict in her face. But after a long moment, her hand moved over his, guiding his fingers to show him how she liked to be touched. His fingers followed hers, and soon she was wiggling and arching under him, her mouth huffing tiny sounds into his hand. “Good girl… Come for your Alpha…”

 

In a mimic of her previous orgasm, her body bucked then went still. Bowed up against him, her cunt fluttered and clamped on his immovable shaft, bearing down as he murmured soft praise in her ear. He could feel her body milking him, sucking his sperm deep in her body and the thought of it filled him with masculine pride.

 

One of the reasons Omegas were so prized was their ability to get pregnant anytime they were mounted and to bear multiple offspring in one pregnancy. Female Betas and Alphas only had a few chances per year to get pregnant and only had one young at a time. Omegas were exclusively female and had a chance to get pregnant any time, but during Heats they were extremely fertile.

 

She might not get pregnant from this exact moment, but he had no doubt that after a week of filling her with his seed, she would carry his offspring.


	3. Defender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo takes Rey home. Sort-of kidnapping, violence, light smut.
> 
> #dubcon because kidnapping, but only barely.

Rey woke up with an aching and tender stretch, unable to muffle the moan that slipped out of her. Her whole body was tingling and relaxed, muscles sore and cunt feeling bruised, but she had never felt better.

 

No wonder Kylo was such a smug bastard.

 

At that thought she shot up into a sitting position and looked around for the big man. It looked like her apartment had been ransacked and her face dropped in shock. Nearly all the pictures on the walls and shelves were gone, and as she got up on shaky legs heading towards her bedroom, she found more chaos. Her bathroom had been raided, her toothbrush gone from it’s cup, hair brush and her small bin of hair clips and bands looked like it had been swept into something based on the trail left behind on the counter and floor. Her shower supplies were gone too.

 

Her bedroom looked like a hurricane had gone through. Her closet door hung open and most of her drawers were half opened, clothes and other belonging strewn around. Just as she was moving through the mess, the front door opened and shut with a heavy hand.

 

There were heavy steps and then his voice. “Hey, you are awake, good.” He came into view as he moved through her apartment with ease and familiarity. “Get dressed, quick. I packed a bunch of your stuff in my car but I don’t know how much time we have.”

 

Rey blinked at him, her confusion mixed with anger and arousal and more confusion. He wrecked her place! But he packed a bunch of her stuff… Why? In his car? Kylo was not acting like his usual cocky self, instead he had an air of practicality, a ‘get shit done’ energy that she had never seen on him. It was really sexy how he was taking charge. But why was he taking charge, and where the hell did he think he was taking her?

 

But none of that came out of her mouth. “What?”

 

He finally looked directly at her, taking her in. She was still naked, her hair a mess and her face filled with conflicting emotions. “Oh, right, sorry.” He moved across the room, one big hand cupping her jaw and he leaned down giving her a quick kiss. “But you still need to hurry. We’ve got to get to my place.”

 

He started rifling through a pile on the floor, looked very pleased with himself when he held up some sweatpants. Tossing them at her he called over his shoulder. “Here, put those on, I’ll find a shirt.”

 

Rey made no move to catch the pants. “Why would I go to your house? Why did you destroy my place?!”

 

Looking up, a baggy shirt with neon letters in his hands, he stood and walked over to her. “Babe, don’t worry about it, I’ll send some movers over for the rest of your stuff.” Without waiting for a response, he started shoving the shirt over her head like she was a child.

 

“What the fuck, Kylo,” She squirmed, fighting his hands but trapped by the fabric. Just as her head popped through the neckline she growled at him. “NO!”

 

He blinked at her in confusion. “No?”

 

Rey glared, resisting the urge to stomp her foot like a child. “No.”

 

He tilted his head looking down at her as if she had started spouting gibberish. “What do you mean, no? No, what?” He looked around briefly before his eyes returned to her face. “You want to move your stuff yourself?”

 

Rey pushed him in the chest and he took a step back. She felt a flicker of anger that the only reason he had moved was because he wanted to. She was strong, but not that strong. She felt ridiculous standing there in an old graphic tee and nothing else. “My stuff is staying here!”

 

“That’s silly.” He grinned, bending down to grab the sweatpants, and he started trying to force her into them. “You can’t leave your stuff here if you are living with me. Now, foot.”

 

Rey was admittedly still sleepy and confused, but his tone was rubbing her the wrong way. She really had no idea where it came from, but before she could think it through, her foot flew out and kicked him in the crotch. “I’ll give you a foot, you dumb-ass Alpha.”

 

He hit the floor with a groan of pain and shock, his eyes closing in pain before glaring up at her. “As soon as we get home, I’m gonna spank the shit out of you for that, little Omega.” But he didn’t move.

 

Rey knew from experience with the team that she had about 5 minutes before he would be able to move without throwing up. And based on how he was still on the floor, she was right. So she stalked past him and headed for the phone to call for police or something. How that would work with her Heat, she had no idea. She would have to tell them to send only Betas and females.

 

Kylo didn’t know how he did it. But later he would chalk it up to his Alpha side knowing that if she got away, he would lose his mate. He stomach protested, but he lumbered to his feet, grabbing the pants and following her silently.

 

She reached the phone, then spun to take it in the bathroom and lock the door, but she ran straight into Kylo’s chest. Gaping up at him for a moment, shocked, she turned to run.

 

He grabbed her and in the struggle they both went to the floor, the carpet muffling the fall and he was oddly careful not to land on her. She struggled, shouting at him and trying to push him away, but he had the physical advantage. “Don’t fight me, Pet.” He grunted, breathing hard as he shoved a sock in her mouth. “If we start wrestling, we will trigger a Heat wave.” He flipped her small body easily, gently pulling her arms behind her back despite her struggles, tying her wrists with a pair of leggings he found in reach.

 

Sitting back on his heels, he grinned. Though he didn’t like that she was fighting him, he was actually super confused by it since Omegas were supposed to be obedient and submissive, he quite liked how she looked tied and gagged with fire in her eyes.

 

She should have been pleased to be mated to such a strong Alpha provider. He could provide better than this tiny apartment, and she would never have to work again. Not that he would let her after today; there was zero chance of him allowing her near the football teams full of Alphas. But those were discussions for later. It had been an hour since he had unknotted from her and almost two since her last orgasm. The window he had to move her was rapidly closing, and his instincts were telling him he had to get her back to his territory. NOW.

 

So, he fought the sweatpants on to her, hesitant to use the command voice that would trigger her submission, worried it would trigger her hormones too. So he dodged flying feet and slim thighs, and picked her up. With one arm under her knees and the other around her back, he was glad he had moved the bags of stuff to his car before trying to get her, because carrying her and anything else would have been impossible.

 

Finally, he gave up on trying to be sweet, she was just snarling and struggling anyway and he worried he would drop her, and instead hitched her over his shoulder. They didn’t meet anyone in the halls of the building, and when they got to his SUV, a big silver beast of a vehicle, he laid her down in the backseat, buckling her in with two straps, just to be safe.

 

“Be a good mate and let me get you home. You will love it, I promise.” He grinned down at her furious face, and she muttered at him but he didn’t understand a word of it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kylo was not happy. In fact he was on the edge of a full blown Alpha Male explosion. The first half hour of the drive out to his mansion had been fine, despite the grumbles coming from the back seat. But those had slowly faded. After that, the backseat started to fill with soft panting, moaning, and wiggling. Then the scent of her arousal started to fill the air. The next wave had started.

 

So he had put his foot on the gas, exceeding the speed limit by more than a lot, and rolled down the windows to let the air clear of hormones.

 

Less than four miles from his driveway, red and blue lights lit up his rearview and the sharp wail of a siren told him that his luck had run out.

 

Kylo took a breath, pulled over, rolled up the windows, locked the door and prayed like he had never prayed before. Please be a Female, be a Beta, be understanding of the situation, don’t start talking football.

 

But the silhouette in the headlights dashed the hope he had. A big guy, clearly an Alpha, but not as big as Kylo. He strutted up and rapped on Kylo’s window with his pen. “Sir. Roll down your window nice and slow.”

 

Rey was whimpering and straining against the seatbelts, the sock having fallen out of her mouth, and he could smell the thick arousal coming from between her thighs. It didn’t help that she was rubbing herself all over his leather seats, spreading the scent.

 

Kylo swallowed, and cracked the window less than an inch, taking note of the body camera blinking on the man’s shoulder. “Officer. I understand I was speeding, but this is an emergency.”

 

The officer rolled his eyes as if he heard it all the time, and motioned to roll the window down more. “License and registrati-”

 

A harsh moan echoed in the confines of the SUV, and Kylo saw the exact moment Rey’s scent hit the other male. His pupils blew out, and his skin flushed even in the cool evening air. “Roll down the window.”

 

Kylo immediately rolled the window up and grabbed his phone, turning on the camera to try and at least catch the conversation. He had been in trouble with the law often enough that his lawyer had given him a crash course on what to do. At the time he had been pissed, but now he was thankful. He would have proof he was in the right. “I can’t do that. My mate is in Heat and I have to get her home.”

 

The uniform expanded, a feral expression crossing the officer’s face. “You have an Omeg-”

 

Kylo cut him off. “My name is Kylo Ren. My driver’s license number is D##7#8#25##. My lawyer’s phone number is (#53)#44-18##. You are a danger to my mate and I will defend her.”

 

The man was too far gone to listen. Kylo would have thought a police officer would have better control over his instincts, but apparently not. Kylo understood- Rey’s scent was hypnotizing, stronger and sweeter than anything he had scented before, and the sounds she was making would have gone straight for his cock if his mating instincts weren’t redirecting to protection. But if Kylo could control himself, this man should have done the same.

 

Kylo had a split second, unbuckling his seatbelt as the man stepped back and pulled his baton, swinging hard and fast, breaking the back window. Rey’s sudden scream of fear as glass rained down on her, tied down and helpless, pushed a red tint into Kylo’s mind. He launched himself from the car, the cell phone dropping to the ground as he tackled the police officer.

 

The other man was big, trained to fight, but so was Kylo. It was not a quick or easy battle. It was not the posturing and ‘play’ fighting that most Alphas used to establish dominance or get out aggression; a few traded punches then a grudging acceptance of a victor.

 

This was a blitz of violence and aggression, savage and gory and to the death if need be. The air filled with the sound of two Alpha Males brutalizing each other. The slap and thud of heavy bodies, punches and kicks, blood from split lips, cut eyes, broken noses, and scrapes and torn flesh as they took each other to the ground.

 

Kylo would defend Rey with his life.

 

It felt like hours that went by in an instant, but it was probably less than ten minutes when silence filled the air. Then one man rolled off the other, unconscious in the gutter.

 

Blood streamed from a cut on his eyebrow and dripped into his collar from a wound on his ear, his nose misaligned, and one eye already swelling shut. One of his fingers was bent at the wrong angle, the calf of his jeans town to the hem, one shoe missing.

 

He reached in through the broken window of the SUV, unlocking and opening the door, and leaned down to the squirming girl. “Rey…” Kylo panted, hating how he left a smear of blood as he stroked her cheek, brushing broken glass off her skin and clothes. “You ok, Babe?”

 

She hissed, her hazel eyes opening to look up at him from where she had been huddled, moaning and squirming as she fought her Heat. “Kylo… It hurts!” She whimpered, trying to reach for him but stopped by the legging still tying her hands.

 

“I know, Pet… Almost home.” He grunted, feeling a twinge in his side as he bent to kiss her forehead, probably a fractured rib. He nuzzled her, then staggered to the drivers door, his cock responding to her now that the threat had been eliminated. He was clumsy, adrenaline and pain flooding his system next to the arousal, and he quickly grabbed two cards from his wallet and stumbled over to the police officer.

 

Dropping to his knees next to the other male, he tossed his lawyer’s card and his own card onto the man’s chest. Reaching for the radio, he spit out some blood before pushing the talk button. “Hey… Your man, ugh, tried to take my mate. You should send an ambulance.” Rattling off the street despite the dispatcher trying to keep him on the line, Kylo heaved himself to his feet, grabbed the still recording phone from the ground, and pushed into the driver’s seat.

 

He didn’t relax until he punched in the gate code, drove up his driveway, and heard the gate slam shut locking the world out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After untying his mate, Rey was very accomodating now that she was in the throes of a Heat wave, he carried her bridal style through his house, up the stairs, and into his bedroom. Dropping her onto the bed, he started stripping her clothes off, and she was completely cooperative. Soon her hands were running over him, tugging and growling at his clothing, seeming uncaring of the blood and grime that covered him.

 

Despite his injuries, his cock was hard and ready when they got him naked, and he pinned her wrists down with his un-injured hand, afraid of her hands making his injuries worse. She grumbled, but the sound of complaint faded into pleasure as he thrust into her.

 

He pounded her hard and fast, as if punishing her, but whispered encouraging words and praise as she took him. His aggression was draining off him with each thrust, and she was loving it, mewling and bucking, hips twisting for more.

 

She came twice by the time his orgasm released. He was careful to keep his knot out of her this time, and when he filled her, he felt his back spasm. But he didn’t leave her. He stroked her hair back and kissed her mating mark, rubbing his body over her twitching form. When she fell asleep, he was satisfied that this wave had passed.

 

He limped out of the room and down the stairs, heaving himself onto the couch in the front hall, then called his lawyer. “Hux… I need you to come over… Bring a doctor.” He hesitated, then added, “A Beta or female doctor.” He winced as he coughed, wheezing into the phone. “And a marriage license for next week.”

 

He hung up on his lawyer’s frantic questions, and leaned back against the cool leather, uncaring of the blood staining the surface.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kylo jolted awake with a snarl, launching to his feet when his front door opened. Seeing Hux and a woman carrying a big duffle bag, he relaxed, huffing before he sank back into the couch.

 

“Jesus, Ren.” Hux looked on with his characteristic aloof disdain. “What happened?”

 

Kylo winced as the doctor seemed to pounce on him, poking and prodding and patching him up as the two men spoke. She stitched the cut at the back of his head, applied skin tape to the cut above his eye, and reset his nose.

 

“I beat the shit out of a cop when he tried to take my mate.” There was no hiding things from his lawyer after all. “I already emailed you the video from my phone.”

 

The redhead's eyebrow arched. “Did you do what I told you too?” Kylo nodded and Hus tilted his head. “Well at least you did something right this time. I’ll take care of it.” Hux pulled a file folder and a pen from his attache and settled himself on the other end of the couch, far from Kylo’s blood.

 

“What names am I putting on this license?”

 

Kylo growled as the woman straightened and splinted the broken finger, the ache becoming a sharp pain as she applied pressure, but she didn’t flinch. “Me, and Rey Jakkuson.” Kylo spelled it as Hux wrote it in, and waved the doctor off when she tried to clean him up. He needed to stop bleeding but then he could handle the rest on his own.

 

Hus cast a glance up the stairs down the hall, and for a moment, Kylo wondered if he would have to fight his old friend. But Hux was happily mated to a woman named Phasma, and Rey’s scent wasn’t strong down here. “You are getting married. Never thought I’d see the day.” He smirked. “Can’t wait to meet the girl that snagged you so quick.”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes, giving the other man the finger as the doctor finished, and started packing up her things, then signed the license as a witness. Kylo signed it after Hux did. All that was left was Rey’s signature.

 

Hux let himself and the doctor out, locking the doors behind him, and Kylo stiffly went back up stairs.

 

After a quick shower with cool water, he stumbled into the bed, sprawling out next to Rey who still slept.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rey woke up slowly. She was warm and comfy and surrounded by something that smelled good. Her eyes fluttered open and settled on the battered face of the man that had been haunting her dreams for months.

 

He looked like he lost a cage fight, black and blue covering his face and body, one eye swollen shut, a split lip, bandages covering him and a splint on his finger. Her voice was shocked when she whispered his name. “Kylo?”

 

He inhaled, eyes opening sluggishly and turning towards her. “Yeah… What do you need, Sweetheart?”

 

“What do I need….” She huffed. “What the hell happened to you?”

 

“Oh… that.” As if he had forgotten. “I brought you home safe.” Like a puppy looking for a kind word, his eyes were hopeful. “You are okay, right?”

 

Rey stared at him. She had a vague recollection of hearing fighting, hearing another male’s voice, but in her state, she hadn’t understood what it meant. Now she did. Another male had tried to mount her.

 

And Kylo defended her.

 

After a quick check, other than the few bruises he had given her, she was fine. “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.” Reaching out, she hesitated before her hand touched his skin. “You saved me?”

 

He nodded, and his uninjured hand bumped her elbow so that her palm settled on his chest. “I’ll always save you.”

 

Rey nearly sobbed. No one had ever defended her like that. Clearly he had taken a beating for her. He would be benched from games until the doctor cleared him. But he had saved her from god knows how many men. “Are you okay?”

 

He chuckled, eyes closing. “Yeah, you should see the other guy.”

 

She scowled. “Don’t joke. You look terrible.”

 

“I will never let anyone hurt you, Rey.” He shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She might have fallen in love with him right at that moment. At that casual protection, the refusal to abandon her in the face of violence, that she had never had.

 

Leaning in close, Rey gently kissed him for the first time.


	4. Admitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reveals and Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so I am going to do a shameless self promo right now as I need motivation. So I’ve got this other story, Quit Flying Solo https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411893 , that you might like. It’s got some Dom Ben, going to be more but no knotting sadly, and it has got a lot more story(drama, angst, plot, etc) than this one. It’s a different tone than this, but there are 14 chapters, so it will give you something to check out while I work on updates for this. I’ve been trying to alternate making chapters for each, but I’m feeling a lot more smutty this week, so we shall see.

Kylo felt his heart thump hard, his hand lifting to cup her head as she kissed him. She was soft and light and delicate, except he knew she was anything but delicate. She was strong and stubborn, and went toe to toe with a team of big aggressive Alphas. She held her own with him, even during her heat she had fought him, refusing to come to his house.

 

He didn’t like it when it came to her safety, and had done what needed to be done, but he respected her fire. Without the scent of her, he never would have guessed she was an Omega based on her behavior. It was a mix he liked, her strong personality that only submitted to him in lust.

 

He had never enjoyed the way some Betas played at submission to try and catch his attention; never having an opinion or thought, never arguing with him or demanding things. Their simpering and cowering had only made him feel like a monster, afraid to touch them too roughly.

 

He nuzzled her chin gently, breaking the kiss to whisper. “Is your Heat starting again?”

 

“Not yet.” She shook her head, fingers lightly tracing the edges of his battle wounds, like a butterfly’s wings on his skin. When she moved to kiss the cut on his forehead he stopped her. “I’m sorry, does it hurt?”

 

“Even if it did, I would never turn you away.” He stroked his fingers through her hair. “If your saliva gets in the wound it will become a mating mark. Do you accept my claim?”

 

Rey looked at him blankly. “You already marked me. What does it matter if I accept you?”

 

Kylo went still, looking at her face as if trying to judge if she was teasing him. “You…” He shook his head and struggled up into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard. “Rey, Sweetheart, do you know about mating?”

 

She gave him a confused nod. “Yeah, of course. It’s biological marriage. Heats, Ruts, sex, sperm, pregnancy.” She shrugged, “After my first Heat when I was sixteen, I got the implant, so there wouldn’t be any accidents. Why?”

 

Kylo had to grit his teeth, realizing that his seed wouldn’t take in her body while she had birth control and tried to conceal his disappointment, but then he focused on what she said. “Yeah, but didn’t your parents teach how mating bonds form? How mating marks happen?”

 

She suddenly went still, looking away, then with a sigh, Rey began to talk. “I… My parents gave me up when I was like, three. I was with my first foster family, the Plutts, until I was twelve. They never brought it up. After they were arrested for child abuse and a few other things, I was shuffled around a lot. No one wants a teenager. But I guess everyone thought I had been taught already, because they would say something, then laugh and add ‘well, I’m sure you know all that.’ I ended up googling most of it, but some of my friends filled me in on the rest.”

 

Kylo got a chill down his spine when she said her first family was arrested. He had known her only about six months, and despite his certainty that they were meant to be together, he didn’t know much about her. “That’s… That’s not good.”

 

She shrugged and with a wipe of her eyes she settled against the headboard next to him, her light personality pushing aside any darkness in her past. “It wasn’t too bad. I mean, how much could I have missed?”

 

Kylo stared at her. “Everything. Nothing matters if you don’t understand Mating.” The worst case scenarios started running through his head. God, what if she had accidentally marked and mated someone in her teens, because no one had taught her? What if someone had marked her and she didn’t protest because she didn’t know she could say no? He never would have met her. The idea of someone taking advantage of her ignorance made him sick to his stomach.

 

He had done a lot of things in his life, but he had never knowingly taken advantage of someone. When he had bitten her, when he loaded her stuff in his car, when he tied her up, he thought she knew… He swallowed thickly. “Rey… I’m…” His Alpha instincts didn’t like apologizing, didn’t want to admit wrongdoing, but he knew if there was any chance of making this work he had to. “I’m sorry. I thought you knew. I never would have,” He gestured at her neck where the red mark of his claim sat.

 

He wasn’t any better than that cop that had tried to mount her.

 

“God… I’m a monster.”

 

Rey tilted her head and peered at him curiously. “What? No, you were just following your instincts.”

 

He huffed a laugh. “A real Alpha… A real man doesn’t make that excuse, Pet.” He sighed. If there was one thing other than football that his father had taught him, it was that a man was responsible for his actions no matter what. Biology, hormones, drugs, alcohol… It didn’t matter. “I knew what I was doing. I am capable of control, and so is every other Alpha. Some just choose to take the easy path.”

 

There was a long silence, Kylo dwelling in his thoughts and mentally punishing himself, while Rey worked through what he had told her.

 

“Well… If it bothers you, tell me what I need to know.”

 

So he did. He spent the next twenty minutes or so before her next wave explaining Mating marks, trying not to fuck it up. Anyone can mark anyone, but if it isn’t reciprocated within a week or so, it fades. Forced bonds didn’t work; no one knew how, but if it wasn’t consensual, it would fade within a few months. Though the biology didn’t seem to take into account someone being tricked into consent, such as during a Heat or being under the influence, so there had been a few legal cases. Death of a partner would fade a mating mark, but not completely. Most marks were placed on the neck or shoulder of partners, but Rey already knew that. She didn’t know it could be anywhere, though.

 

Alphas with mating marks were less aggressive and their Ruts became easier and more regular, Betas with mating marks didn’t have any effect of it other than emotional bonding, and Omegas… well there wasn’t much science on Mating marks on Omegas, but it was thought it made them less submissive to anyone other than their mate and more fertile. Perhaps stabilizing their Heats as it did for Alpha Ruts.

 

Then they had to stop because Rey was burning up, skin flushing as she started to breathe heavier. Kylo scented the air and knew she was ready to go again. He didn’t care that she hadn’t accepted him as her mate yet, or that he was injured. He would give her anything she asked of him. Even if she never accepted him and he had to let her go, he knew his heart had bonded.

 

So when she asked him to fuck her… When she demanded that he fuck her hard and fast and deep… He obeyed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rey was in heaven. This was the best Heat she’d ever had and the best day of her life, and she had only been with him for less than 24 hours. She didn’t know how she was going to go back to her cold little apartment when her Heat was over. She could already feel it waning. How could she go back to work and ignore Kylo when she knew how he could touch her, how he treated her?

 

The first time after he told her about mating marks, she had climbed on his lap before her Heat got out of control, and his thick shaft had slid home with a groan from them both.

 

She rolled her hips, feeling the strange new ways he filled her in this position, and he was breathing hard along with her as the rocked slowly. Her hands traveled over him, exploring his shoulders and chest as he kissed and nipped at her hands and arms, his own hands guiding her hips. Soon her Heat took over and she was riding him hard, both of them uncaring of his injuries as they worked to find pleasure. His hands turned rough, controlling her movements, and she followed him over the edge of pleasure.

 

His knot kept them locked together for the next half hour, so he stroked her back and sides, kissing her face and any other skin he could reach. After that, they had ventured into the shower to clean up.

 

She still had another hour or so until her next wave, but when she saw his cock hard and wet and ready to satisfy her again, she couldn’t stop herself.

 

Soapy hands ran over his body, making him groan and his eyes light up, until he said, “Fuck… Rey, you’ll trigger my Rut.”

 

She nodded, leaning up to kiss his neck, and he nuzzled her. “I want your Rut.”

 

She hissed when she felt the bite of the metal splint as his hands wrapped around her thighs, lifting her up so he could fuck her against the shower wall. He licked at her mating mark, his hips wedging her against the tile with every slide of his cock in her body. She came on him twice before he spilled inside her.

 

His knot hadn’t locked them together in that position, so they shakily washed each other and then headed down to find some food.

 

He had apparently stocked the house before showing up at her door, because most of her favorite foods were available. In the middle of eating, her next wave had started, and his Rut rose up to meet her.

 

Kylo bent her over the table. Her breasts pressed to the dark wood and she panted when he pulled her wrists to the small of her back, holding them with one hand that he used to press her body to the table. His other hand gripped her shoulder, using his foot to force her ankles wide, and his cock pushed into her from behind.

 

In this angle he felt huge, her body strung tight from how she was bent, and she swore his cock bumped the table through the wall of her abdomen. She could hardly move, pinned down and up on her toes, unable to participate as he grunted and groaned over her. Each stroke of him was exquisite torture, her Heat welcoming his Rut.

 

She came hard, and he laughed darkly when she thought he would come soon. He reached down, yanking her leg up until her heel pressed into her bottom and he plowed even deeper in her little cunt. “Oh, my sweet little Omega still needs her spanking, doesn’t she…” He chuckled. “Keep you leg up.”

 

She nodded, “Yes Sir!”

 

Then he released his hand from her ankle, giving her a sharp slap to the plump flesh of her bottom. She squealed, cunt pulsing on him and he laughed. “I knew you would like that.” Then he started spanking her after every few thrusts, soft stinging slaps and heavy strokes of his palm that burned, switching hands after a while. She came twice more as he fucked and spanked her, her ass bright red.

 

When she lifted her other leg into the same position, her heels near her thighs, he whispered, proud of her for trusting him to keep her from falling, praising how tight her cunt was now. When she came again, she sobbed in pleasure, her body gushing fluid around his cock and dripping onto the table and floor.

 

Without warning he bent over her, planting himself deep in her quivering body, his knot swelling but he didn’t come yet. “My sweet Pet made a mess… Oh, what a good girl you are, squirting for me…” He grunted, “My good girl…”

 

Rey whimpered, and she didn’t know where it came from, just a soft voice in the back of her mind telling her to say it… “Yes, all yours, Daddy...”

 

Her body flushed in embarrassment, but the words seemed to please him, his teeth sinking into her shoulder but not breaking the skin, grunting as he pumped hot cum into her tender body. They lay panting on the table, his chest to her back after he released her wrists, and he nuzzled under her ear. “I’ll forgive you this time, but..”

 

“You don’t get to call me ‘Daddy’ until you are my mate and your implant is removed.” His bit her, his voice deep and rough. “Understand, Pet?”

 

She nodded, her face sweaty where it pressed to the wood. “Yes Sir.”


	5. Heading Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo takes Rey home, Finn and Poe freak out.

The next few days passed in a blur of sex, eating, sex, sleeping, and more sex. At one point, Kylo had to make a phone call, and Rey hadn’t been able to resist teasing and sliding his cock over her wet folds as he grumbled into the phone, his eyes never leaving her. But other than that, they were uninterrupted in their lustful haze.

 

Slowly, the refractory period between Rey’s waves got longer and longer as her Heat faded, sooner than expected. It probably had something to do with the fact that Kylo was so ready and so damn capable of satisfying her needs. Her previous Heats had been a mess all the way up to the end, needing to orgasm every few hours, until her hormones stabilized.

 

His bruises and wounds had started to heal, which meant they all turned nasty colors of yellow, red, blue, and purple. Rey was used to it though, she had worked with athletes long enough that it didn’t phase her.

 

Near the end of the fourth day she had been with him, they were laying together in his gigantic bed, him on his back with her curled against his side, their arms and legs tangled. In between the frantic bouts of sex, they had spent a lot of time together, talking, watching movies that were usually interrupted for sex, and learning about each other. It was oddly domestic, and Kylo was surprised he didn’t mind. He usually had to be in the thick of things, parties, work-outs, cheering fans, on TV, etc. But being with Rey was soothing something in him, and he didn’t feel the need for those distractions.

 

Rey was asleep, her head on his chest, when he felt the shudder pass through her. Making sure the blanket was tucked around her, even though his body was putting out heat like a furnace, he nuzzled her hair. Breathing deeply, rumbling happily at the scent of his mate, he realized her smell had changed.

 

Her Heat was over.

 

The need that had forced her into his arms and kept her with him for days was gone, and he was suddenly nervous. His arms tightened around her, and he twisted, curling his big body around her much smaller one. If she rejected him, Kylo would be broken.

 

She woke up to him nuzzling and kissing her, his hands lightly tracing her body, but there was no sexual intent behind it. Rey smiled, giggling and unaware that he was memorizing her skin, and her taste, and everything he could. Just in case.

 

As they gently lipped at each other, she sighed, the sound content and happy. “How is your Rut?” Kylo had gone through two Rutting phases and started a third yesterday. His Ruts were usually average, lasting 12-18 hours and 5-10 orgasms, but with Rey they had lasted a bit longer, closer to 24 hours.

 

He shook his head, lightly nibbling her neck above his claiming mark. “Passed around the same time your Heat did.” He nuzzled his mouth lower, kissing the mark, before gently pressing his teeth to it, as if he could make it stay by reinforcing it. “Did you… Have you thought about accepting my claim?” He hated how his voice warbled slightly, exposing how invested he was in her response, and he cleared his throat halfway through.

 

Her fingers stroked through his hair, nails gently scratching the back of his head and down his neck making his skin prickle in pleasure. “Yes.”

 

A small bubble of hope started to inflate under his ribs, and she saw it clearly on his face and held up her hand. “Wait, that’s a ‘Yes, I thought about,’ not an acceptance.”

 

The bubble didn’t pop, but it definitely withered. Kylo waited, but she didn’t seem inclined to say anything more until he bumped her cheek with his nose, prompting her. “And?”

 

Her sigh this time was resigned, and he could smell anxiety on her skin. “I need more time. I can’t think clearly when I’m in your house, pressed up against you, with your morning wood tenting the blankets. I need a few days at my apartment.” Suddenly her mouth thinned into a firm line, “Which you are fixing, by the way. YOU. Not someone you hire.”

 

Despite the pain lancing through his chest at her non-answer, which felt like a rejection even if she was implying it wasn’t, he forced a laugh. “What?”

 

She poked him and grinned, tone teasing and sassy. “You messed it up, you need to fix it, or you will never learn.” Her voice softened, her eyes hinting that this was important. “I need you to learn, Kylo.”

 

They weren't mated yet, or married, or even in a committed relationship, but whatever Rey needed, Kylo would give her. In the back of his mind he knew that was a bad sign, that he would be wrapped around her finger the moment they were mated… but he was surprisingly okay with it. He used to make fun of Hux for how he doted on Phasma, catering to her preferences at all times. Even when she wasn’t around, Hux started refusing gin, formerly his favorite drink, because Phasma wouldn’t like the taste of it on his mouth when he got home to kiss her. But Kylo was clearly going to be the same way.

 

“Okay. Anything you want.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that afternoon, Kylo and Rey left the house and headed back to her apartment. She was dressed in some of his workout clothes from when he was younger, her clothes ruined during one of their sexual encounters, and the drawstring sweatpants and tshirt were the only things that would fit her.

 

They unloaded his SUV of all the things he had hurried to pack the day he kidnapped her, all of which had sat in the trunk the whole time they had humped like bunnies. Rey was kind enough to at least help carry things in, because the fewer trips he had to take, the less chance there was for anyone to see him and call the press.

 

She puttered around as he fixed her apartment, occasionally directing him on where things belonged, but mostly dealing with the fact that she had essentially dropped off the planet for almost a week. She plugged her phone in to charge, and once it came to life again, she started checking messages and calling people.

 

First on that list was Finn, who had left her no less than 47 text messages of increasing intensity, and 16 voicemails that she could hear becoming more worried and more panicked. After sending a mass test to everyone else, meaning all 3 of her other friends, she called Finn.

 

He answered on the first ring. “Oh my GOD, Rey, where the hell have you been?! I was so worried about you, I called the stadium and they said you were out sick, but you weren’t home and you weren’t answering your phone, and you ALWAYS answer for me, you know how anxious I get when-”

 

She laughed, the sound husky after a week of screaming for Kylo, and interrupted him. “I know, I know, I’m really sorry. I went into Heat and had to drop off the grid.”

 

Finn’s shocked gasp could clearly be heard through the phone, and she knew Kylo was casually eavesdropping. “Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you? Do you need me to bring you anything, anything at all?” Finn barely paused to take a breath, “I know how you get, last time you got dehydrated and lost like ten pounds.”

 

“No, no, I’m okay, I promise. I um…” She bit her lip, purposely not looking at the man currently trying to fold and hang her clothes. “I had someone helping me.”

 

There was a long pause. So long that she checked the call was still connected. “Finn?”

 

Then a screech so loud that Rey jerked the phone away from her ear as the man started ranting. “WHAT!? Why didn’t you call me? You know I would have taken care of you! You are my best girl,” Kylo growled as he heard that, and Rey glared at him, pointing at the pile of clothes he still had to put away. He visibly sulked, while Finn kept shouting through the phone. “Who is this person, do I know them? Is it a guy? Did he take advantage of you? I’ll kill him, Rey, you know I will… Well, I’ll get Poe to do it, but same thing! Do you need me to take you to the doctor? If he so much as laid a hand on you, I’ll call the cops. I’ll help you fill out the reports and-”

 

“FINN!” Rey had known Finn since she was 16 and they shared a foster home. He had helped her through her first heat, thank god he was a Beta, and had helped her keep the secret ever since. They were closer than friends and sometimes closer than siblings, but had never been more. Finn had known he was gay from a young age.

 

When he met his Alpha fiance Poe, a player from a rival team, he had been a problem at first. Thinking Rey was competition for Finn’s affection, but eventually he settled down and proved his devotion to Finn. So much so, that Rey had given Finn permission to tell Poe about Rey’s Omega status, only after Poe and Finn marked each other and got engaged. But Poe was still not allowed around her during her heat, not because they didn’t trust him, they did, but Finn and Rey didn’t believe in tempting fate.

 

Finn paused and she sighed. “I told you, it’s fine. It was sort of… an accident, and then neither of us could leave. As soon as I get things settled again and call everyone else, you can come over and see for yourself. You can even bring Poe, if you want.”

 

At that name, Kylo’s head whipped up again, glaring daggers at the phone. He stood, looming over her. “Poe? Poe Dameron, from the Rebels?”

 

Finn gasped, “Rey, is that him? Is he still there? Oh my god, we are coming to save you, Baby!”

 

“Shit, no, NO, Finn!” Rey sat up straight, but it was too late. Finn had hung up and neither he nor Poe were answering as she frantically called back. Launching herself up from the chair she had curled in, she shoved Kylo towards the door. “You have to go, before they get here…”

 

At that, he dug in his heels. “No way! Poe’s an Alpha, I don’t want him near you, and I don’t even know this Finn guy!”

 

“I swear, if you don’t leave right this minute, I will never accept you.” Rey hated to use ultimatums, but she did not want to have Poe and Kylo brawling in her apartment. And they would definitely fight; Poe had taken to Rey as if she really were Finn’s sister, and treated her like a little sibling. No doubt Finn was spinning him up; Poe would be bristling to defend her and Kylo already looked ready to kill, still battered from his last fight.

 

Kylo Ren was not used to backing down from a fight or running from another Alpha. He was nearly vibrating with tension and conflict, but he grit his teeth, grabbed his keys and stomped to the door. “Fine… But I want you to call me tonight. No excuses.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, just GO!”

 

He huffed and puffed for a moment, then leaned down to kiss her temple, his gentle touch in stark contrast to how he slammed the door and stomped down the hall.


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Fin are the overprotective brothers that Rey never wanted.

Poe and Finn were waiting for her when she got out of her rushed shower, thanks to Finn’s spare key. She had to wash off Kylo’s scent or the couple would immediately know what had happened, and hoped he hadn’t left too much behind. They would go off half-cocked without listening if they caught his scent all over her.

 

Giving them a sheepish smile, she tried to be casual as she combed her wet hair while sitting on the couch in a baggy sweatshirt(that she hoped covered the bite mark) and leggings. “Hi guys…”

 

Finn gave her an expectant look, while Poe was not nearly so subtle. “Who were you with Rey?”

 

She winced. “Um, I can’t tell you that.”

 

The two men traded glances, then as if they practiced it, both leaned forward at the same time. “Just tell us, and we can help you.” Finn’s tone was cajoling and she gave him a warm smile.

 

“I don’t need any help. If you had listened on the phone, I could have cleared all this up without you coming over here.”

 

Poe scoffed, his brown eyes crinkling in humor. “As if Finn would have settled down without putting eyes on you? Try again.”

 

Rey shrugged, exasperated. “I’m fine, I swear. Look at me.” She grinned, but Poe’s eyes locked onto the mark on her neck that the movement had exposed.

 

“You were with an Apha…” Poe spoke slowly, his voice low, and Fin scrambled up, his eyes finding the same thing. “Rey!”

 

Rey flushed, then nodded, looking down at her lap.

 

Finn flopped onto the couch next to her, and his face was so sad. “Shit… I’m so sorry Rey, I should have protected you. I know how bad Alphas are.” Finn had been picked on by Alphas for a long time in their youth, and it had caused problems when Poe first started pursuing him. He was picked on partly for being gay and partly for being a foster kid, but mostly because he was an easy target. Finn was submissive for a Beta.

 

Poe’s face scrunched and he looked at his fiance. “Hey!”

 

“Not you, Poe-bear, you are perfect.” Finn spoke casually and quickly, but it satisfied the other male who knew Finn’s history, and Finn continued talking to Rey. “Who was it? Are you mates now?”

 

Rey tucked her hair behind her ear, and half shrugged. “He wants to be, but he wouldn’t let me mark him until after my Heat finished.”

 

Finn and Poe traded another look, and she pointed at them with narrowed eyes. “Cut it out, what’s with the look?”

 

Poe took control of the conversation now, and Finn settled back on the couch, tugging Rey over so he could fix her hair. “Well… Without knowing the guy, that’s a… a good thing… I guess.” Finn slid the comb through her dark hair, helping to wind it into a braid using the hair tie from her wrist.

 

Rey nodded. “Yeah… Other than a few times he got bossy and demanding, he was… pretty great.” She laughed softly. “Which I never would have thought. He’s been such a cocky piece of shit since he got drafted.”

 

Finn’s hands went still. “Rey… Is he a player for First Order?”

 

She didn’t meet Poe’s eyes, and instead focused on picking the hem of her sleeve. “Um… yes? Which is another huge problem, with my job and...”

 

Finn gasped. “I know who it is!” Poe raised his eyebrows and Rey looked over her shoulder at the dark skinned man. “It’s Kylo Ren, right?”

 

Rey’s face gave her away, and Poe huffed, growling as he flopped into the chair nearby. “Oh, fuck, not HIM!” At the same time as Rey said, “How did you know?”

 

Finn tugged his phone out of his pocket. “The news broke a few days ago. Ren beat the tar out of some cop. At first they only released the body cam footage, but then his lawyer came back and apparently the footage didn’t show some stuff. Here, look!”

 

He handed the phone over just as a video started, taken from some news show that liked to cover celebrities.

 

_ Two men were fighting, grunting and growling, and the footage was dark and blurry, but Kylo’s face showed up several times. _

 

_ Then the news anchor started talking as the footage froze. “This was released early this morning as police called for the arrest of star Quarterback for First Order, Kylo Ren. However, his lawyer refused to divulge his location, and it soon became clear there was more to the story.” _

 

_ The video cut to a cell phone camera, and Kylo could be seen speaking to the officer through a closed window. “-n’t do that. My mate is in Heat and I have to get her home.” _

 

_ The officer could be seen moving outside the vehicle, his voice muffled,  “You have an Omeg-” _

 

_ Kylo’s voice cut him off, loud and clear in comparison to the policeman’s voice. “My name is Kylo Ren. My driver’s license number is *bleeeeeeeeeep*. My lawyer’s phone number is *Bleeeeeeeeeep*. You are a danger to my mate and I will defend her.” The numbers had been censored, but the rest of his words were easy to understand. _

 

_ Then the sound of shattering glass, and the phone clattered to the ground as Kylo lunged out of the vehicle. The studio fast-forwarded through the fight, since the body-cam had caught that footage already and the phone didn’t catch anything but muffled sounds and the side of the car. It was obvious even in the dim light of sunset that the back window had been broken. The footage slowed down, and as the camera looked up, it caught the side of Kylo’s leg and the car door opening. _

 

_ He whispered something, just one word that the camera didn’t catch, but the rest of it was clear in the now silence of the video. “You ok, Babe?” _

 

_ A woman’s voice, “Kylo… It hurts!” Followed by soft sounds of female distress and arousal. _

 

_ “I know, Pet… Almost home.” Kylo stood at the open door a moment longer, leaning into the SUV, before closing it and walking out of frame. Then they could hear him further away, calling help for the officer, before coming back, picking up the phone, and getting in the car. All of it punctuated by moans and whimpers in the background of the sound. _

 

_ The video cut back to the news anchor. “In light of the new footage, the police have withdrawn their request for Kylo Ren to turn himself in. They have not released the name of the officer involved but released a statement saying they will be investigating more fully.” _

 

_ “Now attention has turned to the mystery woman in the video, as before now, Kylo Ren was unmated and single. Fans have taken to the internet and are desperate to know who has stolen the heart of the notorious bad-boy of football.” _

 

Rey blushed, covering her face with her hands when the video ended, knowing those moans were her. The whole world had heard her begging to be fucked. The only saving grace was that no one knew it was her, but it sounded like people would be trying to find out. She probably didn’t have much time. “Oh, god….”

 

Finn just grinned. “Some people are pissed, but everyone else thinks it’s very romantic.” His tone clearly agreed with the ‘romantic’ interpretation, and Rey groaned. She was impressed by the video, even though she didn’t want to be. Something primal inside her liked the ferocious way Kylo had defended her. She had seen the aftermath, but seeing the video made her body warm.

 

Hugging a pillow to her chest, she set her chin on it and looked between the two men who were the closest thing she had to family. “What should I do?”


	7. Calling an Audible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world comes crashing down on Kylo and Rey
> 
> (Note: "Calling an Audible" is football speak for changing the plan on the fly.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I love you guys so much. Getting comments is amazing, and now I know what you dirty-birds really like. Smut. So, next chapter will have smut. But we've got to get some stuff out of the way for our lovers.
> 
> And now, for the first/hopefully-only piece of football knowledge that you will need for this story. "Calling an Audible" is football speak for changing the plan without warning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kylo had left. The apartment building, but not the parking lot. He couldn’t make himself go far, not when an Alpha he didn't like and another unknown male were coming to see his mate. He wanted to be nearby, just in case. So he lurked in the SUV, feeling like a deranged stalker but unable to leave, and played around on his phone. After almost a week locked up with Rey, he had messages from Hux, coach, assistant coach, the team manager, team lawyer, team publicist, his agent, and a ton of unknown numbers. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

Instead he played FuriousFowl and watched the building. It was less than fifteen minutes from when she had essentially kicked him out, and he saw Poe Dameron and a smaller black guy, he guessed Finn, hurrying towards the building’s front door.

 

Fucking Poe Dameron, with his good guy image. Though Kylo rejected being dubbed the bad-boy of football which only seemed to reinforce the label, Poe had embraced being the golden boy. He was almost as big as Kylo, with perfect hair, a swarthy coloring that women seemed to love, bright white smile, dark eyes, and a flirty attitude that had gained him plenty of female fans. To add insult to injury, Poe loved Kylo’s mom, and Leia treated him like a second son.

 

Poe was signed to Kylo’s mother’s team, the Rebels. How did Rey know him? He was a rival player, why did she know him so well? Was he after her? Did he flirt with Rey? He knew where she fucking lived. What if Poe had found her before Kylo did? The big man shuddered despite the warm sun coming through the windows. Did Poe know she was an Omega? Kylo growled at the thought.

 

And what about the other man that Rey had called immediately? Fucking Finn. Kylo didn’t even need to know him to know he hated him. Kylo should be the first person Rey called for anything. He conveniently ignored the fact that he was the reason she had to call anyone and that he had been in the room with her at the time. The familiar way she and Finn had talked to each other grated on him. Kylo wanted that familiarity for himself. He wanted to call her and say ‘Hey, it’s me,’ and have her immediately know who it was, and when she had a problem he wanted to be the one she called about it.

 

He tossed the phone into the passenger seat and gripped the steering wheel, feeling it creak under his hands as he twisted. He took a deep breath and realized that was not going to help. The back seat still smelled like Rey’s arousal, and after days parked outside his house while they fucked, it seemed to have baked into the rest of the car. It was probably never coming out. Grunting, he ran a hand through his hair, growling in frustration as he brushed the stitches.

 

Funny how when he was pleasuring Rey, all his injuries seemed to vanish. But now, everything hurt, and he had a feeling he had set back his return to the active team. Even his nearly healed knee ached.

 

He sat staring at the front door and stewing in his own misery, physical pain and emotional anguish, for a little over half an hour before his phone rang. He nearly ignored it, but habit made him glance at the screen.  _ Rey Jakkuson _ . He lunged for the phone, nearly dropping it as he scrambled to answer it. “Are you okay?”

 

He could hear her breath huff in what sounded like irritated amusement. “Hey… I know you are probably halfway back to your house but, can you come back? We need to talk.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I‘m coming, Sweetheart!” Kylo didn’t hang up, jumping out of the car and hearing her mutter under her breath as he jogged into the building then took the stairs two at a time.

 

When he banged on the door, he could hear the echo of it through the phone. “Jesus, Kylo, were you lurking in the stairwell?”

 

“No, parking lot.” The phone hung up, he swore he could hear the exasperation in the dial tone, and the door opened without a pause.

 

He growled as he stepped in. “You didn’t even check the peephole, what if I had been a crazy person?” Looking down at Rey, he saw he roll her eyes and mutter “Great. Another one.”

 

A familiar deep voice came from inside the apartment, and he felt his hackles go up. “I think you count as a crazy person.”

 

Kylo had been so excited that she had called and invited him back, he had completely forgotten that he never saw Poe and possible-Finn leave. He turned, his body instinctively shielding her from where the voice had come from, and he saw Poe sprawled on her couch like he had done it a thousand times, his friend next to him.

 

Without taking his eyes off Poe, the smaller man didn’t feel like a threat, he reached back to keep Rey behind him as he spoke to her over his shoulder. “Are you okay? They didn’t do anything?”

 

“Yes I’m fine. They wouldn’t hurt me.” Rey, sighed and pushed his seeking hand away, trying to step out from behind him but he kept moving to block her. “Damn it, Kylo, move!”

 

She shoved him in the side and he grunted, obediently stepping to the side but then following her so closely there was barely a foot of space between them. She glared at him over her shoulder, but he was too busy keeping his eyes on the other males in the room. Rey looked at the spot next to Finn, which was where she would have sat if it were a movie night and Kylo weren't here. Somehow she had a feeling that would end badly. So she sat in the nearby chair, trying to stifle her irritation when Kylo stationed himself next to her, feet spread and arms crossed over his chest in the most aggressive way to stand that she had ever seen.

 

When Rey looked at Finn and Poe, Finn looked amused and excited, while Poe was relaxed physically but he hadn’t broken eye contact with Kylo, the two of them like bulls with their horns locked together. “Oh my god, enough!” She threw a small pillow at Poe and slapped Kylo’s leg, breaking the stalemate as Poe ducked and Kylo jerked to look at her in surprise. “Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren. I guess you know each other. Kylo, this is Finn Storm. Now, everyone chill.”

 

There was a moment when no one really knew what to do next, and Finn, ever talkative when his anxiety disorder kicked in, filled the gap. “So, Kylo… You want to mate my sister?”

 

Kylo flicked his eyes to the other man, examining him silently for a long moment. Rey could feel Finn’s anxiety rising with each long second, and finally Kylo spoke. “Yeah. If she’ll have me. You are her brother?”

 

Finn lit up. “Oh yeah, kind of, well… I mean,” Finn shrugged self-consciously, aware of the stark differences between him and Rey, “We were in a foster home together, and sort of adopted each other. I don’t know how much you know about… If Rey told you...” He blushed, “Ugh, Peanut, he does know right?”

 

Rey nodded with a reassuring smile, “Yeah Finn, I told him a little bit.”

 

The dark skinned man breathed  a sigh of relief, but Kylo had already turned his attention back to Poe. “Brother, okay. But why are you here?”

 

Poe smirked. “I came with Finn. Rey’s my friend, soon to be more.”

 

Kylo felt his body tense and both Finn and Rey started talking at the same time.

 

“More related, not more-”

 

“Not like that-”

 

“He just means-”

 

“Damn it, POE!”

 

“Because when he marries-

 

But it wasn’t enough, and Kylo took two steps towards the other man, grabbing his shirt and yanking him up off the couch. Poe had that flare in his eyes that showed he was enjoying this. He growled, pulling back to punch him, but Rey’s voice cut through. “If you punch him, we are done, Kylo! Do you hear me?”

 

He snarled his eyes flicking to her, then to Poe’s smirk. Kylo realized that was what Poe wanted; he wanted Kylo to punch him so Rey would never see him again. That thought was like ice water in his veins and he shoved Poe back onto the couch, making it creak loudly.

 

Breathing hard, he scooped Rey into his arms despite her protests, and she shouted over his shoulder at Finn as Kylo hustled her into her bedroom. “Make Poe behave!”

 

Once he slammed the door behind them, he settled her on her feet and buried his nose in her neck, hands keeping her wrapped tight to his chest. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Pet… I just-”

 

Rey sighed. It wasn’t completely Kylo’s fault. Poe had instigated. Unfortunately, Poe hated Kylo; something about Kylo abandoning his mother. Poe loved Leia like a second mother, and Rey could clearly remember Poe cursing Kylo’s name on several occasions. If only she had remembered it before inviting Kylo back. She should have talked to Poe more, made him behave, but Finn and Leia were really the only people who had any power over Poe’s behavior.

 

“It’s not your fault. Poe’s doing it on purpose. He doesn’t want me to mate with you, so he’s being an ass. But if it makes you feel better, Finn thinks you are romantic.” She scoffed, muttering under her breath. “Makes sense, look who he hooked up with. He likes all that Alpha crap.”

 

His head jolted up, staring at her searchingly, his mind glossing over the rest of what she said. “Do… Do you want to mate me?”

 

“Not yet, but…” She swallowed. He had been so sweet with her all week, had protected her and taken care of her. The video Finn had showed her had swayed her, and despite Poe’s protests that Kylo was a leaver, Finn had rallied for Kylo very convincingly. So Rey was going to try and take things slow as a compromise between matting and breaking up. “I’d like to try… Dating maybe?”

 

“Yeah, anything you want.” His head lifted and he cupped her face. He kissed her softly, then roughly, nipping and sucking at her mouth until it was swollen and red, her cheeks flushed. Though he knew trying to have sex with the other two in the living room wouldn’t work, he needed the comfort of her body. His instincts were riled up and even though his mind understood she wanted to date, his animal side didn’t understand that was progress. It still thought she needed to be convinced with hard methods. “Can we… I need… I need a minute, then we can go back out. I’ll be-” He grit his teeth and she could feel how much it strained him to say it. “- nice to Poe.”

 

She nodded, stroking her fingers through his hair soothingly. “If Poe is too much of an ass, I’ll let you punch him.”

 

His head tilted and he looked at her with a grin. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” She leaned forward, kissing his chest with a smirk.

 

“God, you are perfect.” He grumbled, rubbing his cheek on the top of her head and sighed, breathing her in.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Finn had talked Poe down with his own threats and promises, and when Kylo and Rey came out of the bedroom, the Rebel player apologized. After that, things went… Neither good or bad, it just went. But no one fought, so stilted and awkward conversation was ok.

 

Kylo didn’t ever really calm down about Poe, he was too worried about another Alpha near his Omega, but he didn’t try to hurt the other man anymore. It helped when he realized that he and Finn were mated and engaged to be married in the spring. They parted that night without anything crazy happening.

 

The next few days were rough for Kylo and Rey.

 

First, Rey was pissed at him because he was pressuring her to quit her job with the team. Too many Alphas. Add in the fact that everyone was already giving her the side-eye since she and Kylo had been out at the same time, things were tense.

 

Second, the police had come around frequently, not only to deal with Kylo, but wanting Kylo to give up the name of the woman that had been in the car when he and the cop had fought, claiming she was a witness. He didn’t say a word, knowing that if he spilled to the police, the media would know within hours, and he didn’t want anyone knowing Rey was an Omega, ever. But definitely not until he could protect her, meaning when she was mated to him and pregnant with his young.

 

Third, the media had started hounding Kylo, following him from the stadium after practice, questioning everyone they saw coming and going. They followed him home and called night and day. For a while they followed all the women who came and went from the stadium, but nothing came of it.

 

But Kylo was getting more and more wound up by having to stay away from Rey and having to keep her a secret. He wanted to take her out, and touch her, and show her off, and go home with her every night.

 

As for Rey, she missed his warmth in bed, missed his touch, and was surprised that she missed his intense devotion. Even if it was sometimes stifling. But, she had hopes he could learn to do things a little differently. He was trying.

 

The last straw came when Snoke called Kylo into his office, giving him an ultimatum. “Give up the name of the girl and renounce her as your mate, or you are off the team. I don’t have mated Alphas on my team.”

 

He refused. “You can’t fire me for being mated.” Kylo had scoffed, there were laws in place that protected mating status, and if Snoke tried, Kylo would end him. Kylo was discovering he would burn the world to ash for Rey. “And I would never expose any Omega and then leave them without protection, especially not MY MATE.”

 

Things had deteriorated from there, though he restrained himself from getting physical with the old bone bag. Instead he called Hux and his agent the minute he left Snoke’s office, informing them that he’d been fired, and they leapt into action.

 

After he had cleared out his locker, he had headed for the physical therapy room to get Rey. There was no point hiding who she was anymore because there was no way he would let her keep working here without him to protect her, and when they left the team at the same time everyone would figure it out. It had been a battle letting her come back when he  _ was  _ around, so he wasn’t looking forward to this conversation.

 

She wasn’t in the workout room when he came in, so he just started packing her stuff and clearing out her desk.

 

“The fuck are you doing?”

 

Kylo turned, and sure enough, Rey was standing in the doorway to her office, arms crossed and a furious expression on her face as her foot tapped impatiently. “We’ve got to go.”

 

She grumbled, rubbing her temples with one hand. “No, we talked about this. I’m not quitting my job just because-”

 

He grabbed her by the shoulders, tugging her into the room and shutting the door. “No, I’m serious, Rey. Snoke fired me because I refused to publicly out you and then renounce you. I’ll lose access to the stadium by tonight, and I have a feeling Snoke knows it’s you. He’ll do something, and I won’t be able to protect you.”

 

Rey gaped at him. “He fired you?” She opened and closed her mouth a few times, “He.. He can’t do that, can he? I mean, the Mating Protection Act-”

 

He shook his head, interrupting to hand her the duffle he had taken from one of the supply closets. “Yeah, I’ve got Hux on it already, but I need to get you out of here. Grab anything you care about.”

 

Rey looked around the office that she had made hers over the last 2 years. “But… I need this job, Kylo. Not all of us are millionaires with gazillionaire families.”

 

He glanced up from where he was grabbing her certifications, degrees, and awards off the wall and realized she was freaking out. “Babe,” He dropped his bag, and pulled her to his chest. “I’ll take care of you, you can move in with-”

 

She slapped his chest, pushing out of his arms, “Not this again! We talked about this, I don’t WANT you to pay for me!”

 

The urge to argue was strong, every instinct screaming to take charge and dominate her life. But they’d had a knock-down drag out fight about it already and the stubborn little Omega had fucking won. Well, Kylo was nothing if not adaptable. Time to change tactics. “Sweetheart, you are damn good at your job, and any team would be lucky to have you. Hell, between me and Poe, I’m sure we could convince the Rebels to take you in a minute. We can figure that out later.”

 

He bent slightly, enough so that their eyes were level when he cupped her face, her expression showing that she was still struggling with everything. “But right now, I’m calling an audible(*see note*). We  _ have  _ to go. Now.” She hesitated, and he grimaced, trying to stay calm. “Rey, I’m serious. You can leave on your feet, or I can carry you out of here. I don’t care how pissed you get, this is about your safety.”

 

She stared up at him for a long moment, and Kylo knew he was going to lose her. He was going to have to hoist her over his shoulder and she would never want to see him again. He could… live with that if she was alive and well… Maybe... he wouldn’t live well or happy, but… she would be safe.

 

Just as he was settling the duffle strap on his shoulder, getting ready to scoop her up, she nodded. “Ok. Let me get some stuff.” She hurried over to a file cabinet and yanked out a thick and unassuming manilla envelope, stuffing it into the bag along with a few knick-knacks from her desk. “Let’s go.”

 

They ran into a few of the other team members and staff on the way out, but they either didn’t notice anything or gave them a knowing smirk. One guy gave Kylo a thumbs up and he forced himself to smile instead of ripping the other man’s head off.

 

Once outside, he hustled her to his SUV. “We’ll send someone back for your car.”

 

Rey didn’t want to admit it, but she liked when he talked about them using ‘we,’ as if they were a team in it together, and it soothed some of the irritation at him taking over her life. Not all, but some. So she climbed up into his car and after she buckled up, he peeled out with a screech of tires, headed for his house.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Four stripes of fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut... Some dubious consent, With a special surprise at the end.
> 
> Like, super mild, weirdly dubious, not quite dub-con.

As soon as they were inside the house, Kylo scooped Rey up in his arms, dropping the bags on the floor carelessly. “Thank you…” His voice was a whisper against her hair, so much weight and tension leaching out of his shoulders as he held her, safe in his arms, protected by the fences and walls of his territory. It didn’t matter that it was just a big house in the hills and not the acres of territory and sprawling estate he had grown up with; it was what it represented. His mate. His home.

 

Kissing gently over her face and hair, he rumbled softly in his chest as she made a sigh of pleasure. “I missed you.”

 

He nodded, carefully brushing his mouth over the fading mark on her neck. When she practically purred under the touch, he grinned. “I need to take care of my little Omega.” That was the only warning she got, and he hoisted her over her shoulder quickly, slapping her bottom when she squealed. “Kylo!”

 

He chuckled, and Rey had to brace herself so she didn’t bounce around as he practically vaulted them up the stairs. He opened the doors to his bedroom and with a satisfied male smirk, settled her onto his big bed. For a moment, he gazed down at her, enjoying how she looked surrounded by his blankets and pillows. Despite the look on her face that said she was both amused and annoyed by his antics. She belonged here.

 

“Move in with me.” Kylo could have bit his tongue when the words flew out without thought. “Nevermind, don’t say anything. Forget I asked.” He kicked off his shoes, not looking at her because he knew he would see her face scrunched with frustration as she rejected him again and he couldn’t take it, and stepped away towards the closet. He spoke quickly as he started pulling at his clothes, wanting to change out of his workout gear and chuck anything with First Order branding on it. “What do you want for dinner?”

 

Rey watched him, hating the dejected tilt of his shoulders. She didn’t even have to say anything and he backed away, knowing he had pushed. Her heart twinged to see him like that. When they had first met, she had hit him and cursed him out, and the cocky bastard hadn’t lost an inch of his pride, still chasing her metaphorical skirt every chance he got. Seeing him so cowed didn’t sit well, and she wondered if she had been too rough with him, refusing any of his advances with threats to leave.

 

Most Alphas took rejection well, they tended to have an inflated sense of self-worth, but repeated rejection from the person they thought was their mate? Apparently it resulted in this subdued manner, and Rey couldn't help the comparison to a beaten dog. He was already pulling back his words moments after saying them. How long would it be before he stopped asking? She didn’t want that.

 

So she took a deep breath. “Only if you let me suck your cock.”

 

The was a pause, his brain taking a moment to process what she said, then his head whipped around to look at her. “What?”

 

“I’ll move in with you…” Moving onto her knees as she pulled off her shirt, she grinned at him. “If you… let me suck… your cock.”

 

His face lit up slowly, his eyes brightening from the fog that had descended, his mouth slowly lifting into a grin. “Hell, yeah!” He launched himself at her, taking her down with his weight until she was pressed to her back, his mouth nipping and kissing enthusiastically over her. His big hands ripped at her jeans, shoving her bra and panties off so fast that Rey laughed. This was more like Kylo.

 

It wasn’t until his mouth latched onto her clit, sucking as his fingers teased her slit, that she realized what he was doing. “No you don’t. Your cock, my mouth, now.” She tugged his hair until he looked at her, her stern gaze meeting his playfully sheepish one.

 

She watched the play of muscles in his arms, back, and abs as he crawled out from between her legs, shedding his athletic shorts and boxer-briefs along the way. He flopped onto his back next to her, looking at her with a hopeful smile. “You don’t have to. I wasn't trying to guilt you...”

 

“I want to. I want to taste you.”

 

He groaned and she could see how his jaw tightened. His cock was rapidly growing thick and hard between them, bumping her hip as she rolled over to crawl on top of him. She grinned, her mouth catching his lower lip as he nodded, scraping her teeth over the thick flesh, watching his eyes blow-out.

 

His hips bucked and he grunted as she smirked. Slowly, slower than he wanted, she kissed her way down his chest, licking and sucking at his skin. She gently bit his nipple and his breath hissed out, harsh and loud in the silence of his bedroom. “Mmmm, your skin smells so good, Kylo.”

 

He whimpered. Her big, bad, football playing, hard bodied, Alpha male whimpered. For her. Rey felt flushed with power. She wiggled down, and found herself confronted by the thick shaft of his arousal. “So big…”

 

He nodded, breathing hard, his eyes locked on her as her hand started gently dragging up and down his skin. “Yeah, Pet, so big for you...” His voice was unbelievably deep, hard to hear almost, and Rey giggled. His cock twitched and she quirked her eyebrow curiously. Leaning in, she licked at his head, lips sucking at the clear salty liquid there and he grunted. “Fuck..”

 

His skin tasted musky, with a hint of sweat, and she swore she could taste stale panic. She didn't like that part, Alphas weren't supposed to panic. So she worked to lick it away, slowly taking him into her mouth.

 

Each new move had him groaning, hips twitching and bucking as she found the things that drive him to higher levels of pleasure.

 

Soon she was taking him as deep as she could, his hand tangled in her hair and gripping her shoulder, his hips thrusting into her mouth. “Rey! Fuck, Sweetheart, I'm gonna cum!”

 

He watched her with hot dark eyes, torn between tossing his head back in pleasure and watching himself cum in her mouth. She looked so cute and sexy, so perfect with her lips wrapped around his cock, cheeks puffing and head tilting. Despite his warning, she didn't pull away, her eyes lusty as she worked his shaft.

 

In a few short breaths, he exploded, his hands going tight on her and his hips bucked in an uneven rhythm, sporting his cum into her mouth. Expecting her to pull away, or spit him out, he was shocked when she swallowed. The sight of it forced a groan from him and another twitch of his cock.

 

After a moment of panting as he recovered, he tugged Rey up, hauling her against his body and nuzzling her hair. “Damn Sweetheart…” He chuckled on an exhale, his head flopping back to the pillows with a smile.

 

Rey grinned, returning the affection, rubbing her nose along the column of his throat. “Feel better?”

 

“Yeah, as much as I could,” He tilted his head to give her a sideways smile. “You don’t want to hear it, but I won’t feel better until you are safe.”

 

Rey’s eyebrows arched expectantly. “Meaning?”

 

“Mated, married, and pregnant with my child.” At her peeved look, he shrugged. “You asked, I’m being honest.”

 

She sighed, and rolled her eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a quick shower, the two of them were in the kitchen cooking some stir-fry and getting to know each other a little better. In his head Kylo was planning moving her things; when, hiring the movers, where everything would go.

 

When Hux called, on three way with Kylo’s agent, he stayed with the meat, asking Rey to go get a few things from his desk in the office. She nodded to be helpful, and was regretting it now that she was rifling through the mess of papers looking for some file, or contract, or fax about First Order. Honestly, as vague as Kylo had been, she wasn’t entirely sure what she was looking for, just that it was in a yellow file package with a brad closure and had Hux’s name on it.

 

She flicked through a few, most were receipts or looked like documents for Kylo’s endorsements, but one caught her eye. It looked like official paperwork, but it was a pink and white half-sheet of carbon paper like she got at the DMV, and it had a contract behind it. Promising.

 

Until she saw her name. “What the hell?” Why would Kylo have a contract with her name on it. Scanning the carbon sheets a little closer, she gasped. “A fucking marriage license?!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“KYLO REN, I’m gonna KILL you!”

 

Blinking, he pulled the finger out of his mouth, he had been sucking sauce off of, and muttered into the phone. “Hey, Hus, I gotta call you back.” He hung up without waiting for a response, turned off the burner, and jogged towards his office. “Babe?”

 

Rey was pacing in the space between the desk and the chair, three steps forward and three steps back, flicking through some stapled paperwork he didn’t recognize. “What the hell is this?”

 

“Ugh..” Kylo stepped closer and nearly backed away at the way she threw the pages at him. Looking through it, his stomach dropped. “Now, it’s not what you think.”

 

“Really? Because it looks like a marriage license.” Rey crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to explain.

 

He grit his teeth. “Okay, it is that.” Rey started to inhale and he jumped in. “BUT! But, look! It’s expired and I didn’t have Hux make a new one!”

 

Rey scoffed, “But you had it made in the first place? Kylo, we talked about you asking me before you do shit like this!”

 

Kylo growled, tossing the papers onto the desk and prowling closer to her, cornering her against the wall and grabbing her shoulders as she tried to slap his hands and push him away. “Stop it. I asked for this the first night I brought you home.” She squirmed but his grip tightened and his arms flexed, lifting her onto her toes so she had to look into his face. “Stop, Rey. I am trying, but I can’t undo what I did.”

 

Shaking her slightly when she tried to kick him, he growled, “I could have had you sign it while you were in heat, Rey.” His smile turned dark and hot, his eyes like burning coals. “You would have done anything I wanted…”

 

He watched her eyes go hot and soft and his cock punched his fly at the sight, her body instinctively submitting to his tone even as her mind wanted to be furious. “That’s not true!”

 

Kylo snapped. He was wrung out emotionally, his need to please his mate at war with his alpha instincts and the need to provide for her. He had left his team for her. He had tried to bend, changing for her. Rey being mad at him for this was too much for him to take.

 

He growled, all it took was a matter of moments before he had flipped her struggling body over and bent her over his desk, pinned her down with his bulk. “Don’t lie to me, little Omega. I can smell the truth on your skin.” He grunted in her ear as he pulled her leggings down. “I was there, remember? You were begging for my cock.” His breath huffed against the back of her neck and he grunted, “Even now, if I put my hand between your thighs you would be wet for my cock.”

 

She was trembling, panting softly as she shook her head.

 

He smirked. He could smell her. “Let’s make a bet, little one. If you are not wet, I’ll let you go. We’ll have dinner, watch a movie, and go to sleep.” His hand moved, gripping the back of her neck just as she started to protest and her Omega instincts made her go still and silent. “But if you are wet?” His laugh was low and throaty, deep and menacing. Rey shivered and knew when his fingers went between her thighs she would lose this game. She was already wet.

 

His voice was hard velvet against her skin. “If you are wet, Mate? Oh, I’m going to take that challenge. See if I can get you to sign that contract as I fuck you… And you will love it won’t you, Sweetheart?”

 

She bit her lip, trying to stifle her moan as his fingers touched the curve of her ass. But he heard, growling as his fingers spread her folds and one long digit plunged deep. “Ohh, you are dripping for me, Mate.”

 

She bucked as his finger curled just right, seeking the touch she needed, even as she panted out a denial. “Nnooo… I’m… I’m not...”

 

Her punishment was swift, his finger pulling away and then a sharp slap to her bottom, leaving a stinging red handprint. “Don’t lie to your Alpha, Mate. You want this. You like it when I talk like this and pin you down.” She felt his teeth scrape down her spine and her back arched just as two fingers pushed into her tight cunt. “I learned all about what you like when you were in Heat.”

 

“Kylo, please…” She panted, squirming as his fingers moved so slow it was agonizing. Held down only at the back of her neck, she could have gotten away if she truly wanted to, but her instincts and her arousal were holding her in place.

 

He bit her shoulder, growling into her ear, “Please what, Pet?”

 

Her eyes closed in pleasure as his thumb brushed her clit, her hips bucking. Finally, she sighed, giving in to what she secretly wanted. “Please fuck me, Kylo.”

 

His chuckle was masculine and victorious, but even though she heard his clothes rustle, and felt the head of his cock prodding her swollen pussy, he didn’t push in. “Try again, little girl. What do you call me?”

 

She swallowed, feeling another surge of heat under her skin, her cunt pulsing. “Please fuck me, Sir.”

 

His cock pushed forward, stretching her body as he spoke. “Good girl…”

 

Within minutes, he was thrusting hard, her hands curled over the other edge of the desk as it thumped and things fell to the floor. He bent over her and she squeaked at the pressure of his cock in ehr and the weight of him on her back.

 

He shoved something into her hand and she held onto it, whimpering as his hips snapped. She would have bruises where her body slammed against the desk, but didn’t care. He pushed a flutter of white under her nose, guiding her hand to hover over it. Then he stopped. His hips rotated slowly, giving her just the barest form of stimulation, and she cried out in need.

 

His whisper in her ear was hot and dominant. “Want more, Pet? Sign your name for your Alpha, and I’ll make you cum.” She whimpered, confused and desperate, eyes foggy as he tried to guide her to the right spot. “Sign your name and I’ll give you what you need…”

 

Her gaze focused, everything but the line was fuzzy, but it was crystal clear, and she hastily scribbled her name. The pen fell out of her grip as his hips pulled back and slammed in hard. “Good Mate… Good girl...”

 

She nodded, “Yess… God yes!”

 

Without warning, he pulled his cock from her wet folds and flipped her over again. He ripped his shirt over his head, then reached for hers, tearing it down the middle, before hauling her against his chest. His cock shoved deep as her nails scored across his back. “You’re mine, Rey…  _ Mine! _ ”

 

His teeth skated over the mating mark, and when she nodded, “Yours… all yours. Kylo!” He bit down hard, breaking the skin again. They both exploded, her body going tight and rigid before every muscle began to shake in pleasure, his hips losing their rhythm as his cock pulsed and spurted cum deep in her, his knot swelling until they were locked together.

 

Both of them were breathing hard, chests heaving as Kylo held her tight to him, kissing and licking the new mark in her neck. Rey clung to him, panting and nuzzling her face against his chest and shoulder.

 

After a long moment, he straightened slightly. “I… I’m sorry, Rey, I shouldn’t have-”

 

“Shut up and take me to bed, Kylo.” His eyebrows shot up as she cuddled closer. “I was being a brat.”

 

He looked down at her as if waiting for her to change her mind, but she only closed her eyes and settled in his arms. With a slow smile, he did his best to scoop her up while still locked together, and carried her back to his room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

An hour later, Kylo had dislodged them and fallen asleep on his stomach, one arm thrown over Rey’s waist. She squirmed out to go to the bathroom whispering for him to go back to sleep when he tried to follow her, and when she came back, the bathroom light showed the long scratches she had left in his back. There were several, but one set had been deep enough to draw blood, stretching from the skin where his shoulder and back met his neck, all the way down to his waist.

 

For a long moment, she stared at him, thinking about what he had told her of mating marks. Her fingers traced the new one he had given her, and with a breath for courage, she carefully slid back into bed, leaning over his broad muscled body. Careful not to wake him, she licked each long stripe of speckled blood.


	9. Legalize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey deal with the fall out of leaving food on the stove overnight and Hux comes over to deliver some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a lawyer and these are fake laws. Go with it.

The next morning, after a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, the two of them scraped the stir fry into the trash. Though Kylo had turned off the burner, the food had still sat in a hot, then warm, pan all night. The vegetables were somehow both soggy and burned, while the meat had dried out until it looked like dog poop, and everything crusted to the pan in stiff strips and clumps of black and burned. It was gross.

 

However, the disgusted look on Kylo’s face as he tried to scrape it all into the trash was very funny to Rey.

 

“I’m just going to throw away the pan. It’s ruined anyway, right?”

 

Rey rolled her eyes, ready to argue about the waste but then decided she didn’t actually care, when the doorbell rang. The thud of the pan hitting the bottom of the trash made her laugh. “Who is here?”

 

Kylo walked past her, curving his arm around her waist and planting a kiss on her cheek as he spoke. “Hux. We have to go over the legal shit with Snoke firing me.” He looked down at her and mentally rewrote what he had been about to say. Something about not wanting anyone else to see her sex rumpled and dressed in nothing but a tiny tank top and panties. “Why don’t you take a shower and get dressed, then I’ll introduce you.”

 

Rey nodded, squeezing his hand then skipping up the stairs as Kylo answered the door in a tshirt and loose sweat pants, what was guaranteed to be a contrast to whatever suit Hus was wearing. Sure enough, the ginger stood on his doorstep, far too early and dressed far too nicely.

 

“Ren.”

 

“Hux. Come on in.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

While Rey took advantage of the luxurious shower, and it was over the top amazing, she thought about the choice she had made.

 

She hadn’t felt any different when Kylo had marked her, but she had somehow thought he would realize what she had done the moment he woke up. Some sort of magical connection. But he didn’t even notice, rolling over on to her with a smile and a possessive rub of his face over her neck and hair, cuddling and having slow sex before both of them got up to make food since they had missed dinner. Without flinching, he had pulled on a tshirt over the marks now striping his back.

 

She used his shampoo and conditioner, cleaning herself with the body wash on the shelf, and by the end of it, she rolled her eyes. She smelled like him and knew Kylo was going to  _ love  _ that.

 

Luckily she didn’t have to stroke his ego any further by wearing his clothes too; since their talk at her apartment, Rey had left a few things at Kylo’s place just in case. Toothbrush, some clothes, nothing crazy. So she was pleased to be wearing her own jeans and shirt when she went downstairs to meet the infamous Hux.

 

A voice she didn’t recognize echoed in the hall, first with words she couldn’t make out, then, “-rights don’t apply.”

 

Then Kylo’s deep commanding tone. “What? He fired me for being mated, how is that not protected?”

 

Rey peeked around the corner of the office and blinked at the sight. A red headed man in a suit was sitting in a chair a few feet from Kylo looking frustrated, as if he had explained this already and the other man wasn’t getting it. “Because you aren’t actually mated.”

 

“He’s allowed to fire me for  _ wanting  _ to get mated? Aren’t we protected from him preventing me or threatening me?” Kylo scoffed, crossing his ankle over his knee and catching sight of Rey. With a smile, he waved her over. She ignored his clear indication that he wanted her on his lap, and instead moved to shake the other man’s hand.

 

“Hi, I’m R-” Just as she reached out, Kylo caught her hip and tugged her down next to him on the couch and she rolled her eyes with a sigh. “I’m Rey. You must be Hux?”

 

The man was pale and thin with a placid face that indicated he strictly controlled his expressions. Despite that, there was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes and his mouth twitched slightly, clearly amused by Kylo’s behavior. “I am. Armitage Hux.” His face schooled itself back into cool detachment, and he nodded. “It is a pleasure to meet the young lady who has tamed Kylo.”

 

Kylo growled in his throat, “I’m not tamed, Red, speak for yourself.”

 

Hux chuckled and Rey had the distinct feeling she was missing something, but also that it wasn’t at her expense. Just the problem of not knowing someone. “What’s going on? When I came down the hall, I heard something doesn’t apply?”

 

Hux nodded again, the movement sharp, and his tone made it clear he had already explained this to Kylo. “Kylo told me you haven’t marked each other, and unfortunately, the mating protection laws don’t apply in the case of intended matings.” His icy eyes were not comforting as he spoke. “If you were fully mated things would be-”

 

“I told you not to bring that up.” Kylo’s eyes were hot fury, as if scared that the mention of it would feel like pressure to Rey and send her running again. But Rey only shushed him and motioned for Hux to continue.

 

“If we were fully mated?”

 

Hux cleared his throat, something about his movements indicating pleasure that she was willing to listen to him. Kylo had probably cut him off frequently. “If you were fully mated, the protections would apply. You cannot be fired or terminated based on who you are mated to.”

 

“That’s bullshit!” Kylo’s outburst startled Rey, but not Hux, who was either used to it or had already heard it while she was in the shower. “Who I intend to mate should be just as protected as full mates.”

 

The redhead sighed. “I agree. It’s an unfortunate loophole in the laws. I think we have a decent chance of contesting it and getting the law changed, but it’s going to be a much tougher battle than we thought.”

 

Rey waved her hand to get their attention before they started arguing, which based on their body language, was a near possibility. “But, if we were mated, even if it happened after Kylo was fired, what would happen?”

 

Kylo looked at her, his brows dropping as his eyes narrowed. He didn’t want her mating him for the wrong reasons. Hux on the other hand looked pleased that she was willing to mate him to make the legal battle easier. “It would be a clear cut case. We have video evidence that would make the  indisputable argument that you were mates before he was fired.” Typical lawyer speak. It didn’t matter that the bites happened after the video, the video was enough to make people assume they had marked each other.

 

“Ok, then there is no problem.”

 

Kylo shook his head. “Tried that, Pet. The judge will want to see the marks.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes. “Like I said, no problem. I marked Kylo last night.”

 

This time she really had shocked Hux, both he and Kylo stared at her with blank expressions of shock. Kylo’s voice cracked when he spoke. “What.. Where?”

 

Reaching out, she hooked her arm around his shoulder and stroked her fingers down the long scratches. “Here. I did it while you were sleeping. Are you mad.”

 

“Mad?” Kylo grinned. “I’m the complete opposite of mad.” He grinned, scooping her up into his arms and striding towards the stairs. “Hux. Get the fuck out and go do lawyer shit.”


	10. Saying it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutt... yup, all smutt, with some funny talking bits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my life is getting a little bit busy for the next month or so, so I'm probably only going to be updating once a week. Once April rolls around, I should be back to randomly posting lots of stuff. :)

“Kylo!” She squirmed, embarrassed by the way he handled her and how Hux smirked and gave a small salute as he was gathering his things, before her view was cut off by a wall. “Put me down, you maniac, we still have to talk to Hux!”

 

He just grinned, his face wolfish and proud. “Nah, he knows what to do, and we can call him when we need the license.” Feeling her tense in his hands he rolled his eyes, “When you are ready, Rey. I said WHEN.“ Under his breath he added, “Stubborn Omega.”

 

But being within inches of him, she glared at him. “Asshole Alpha.”

 

“Now I’m your asshole Alpha, Pet.” He grinned. Nothing could bring him down. She had marked him of her own free will; not because he wanted her to(which he did), not because it would be an easier legal battle(which it would), and not because of media attention and fan outrage(which hadn’t happened, but he was sure was coming.) She did it because she wanted to, and mating was even better, more permanent than marriage. Kylo wasn’t sure she understood that, but he  _ had _ tried to explain and  _ hadn’t _ pressured her, so he didn’t have any guilt. The rings were really just a formality.

 

“When do you see the doctor?”

 

Rey blinked at him with that adorably confused expression, eyes wide and owlish before she sighed. “What?”

 

“To get your implant taken out. I’ll go with you, we can pick up prenatal vitamins at the same time.”

 

Before he knew what happened, she grabbed his ear and pulled to get his attention, making him glare at her. “I swear the only way you listen is if I fight you... Jesus Kylo, give me some time!” He rubbed at the sore side of his head, still holding her up with one arm though the muscles flexed a bit tighter. “I’m not getting knocked up when we just got together.”

 

“I don’t think it is called ‘knocked up’ when you do it on purpose with your life-mate.” He grumbled, then decided to try and appeal to her logic. “I’ll probably be less obsessive if you were pregnant…” His tone was cajoling, sing-song and teasing as he slid his hand into the back of her jeans, cupping her bottom and trying to work them off her.

 

Rey didn’t fight him as he worked the denim over her slim hips, but groaned. “Really? You think having your new mate get pregnant will make you  _ less  _ crazy?”

 

He nodded, dropping the jeans in the hall before turning towards the second floor lounge instead of the bedroom. “Yeah. You, mated and pregnant, will definitely calm me down.”

 

“Bullshit.” His head tilted to look down at her, eyebrows high on his forehead. “You are going to lose your mind if I get pregnant. You will obsess over what I eat, what I drink, the vitamins, and how much exercise I do.”

 

Shifting her weight in his arms, he kicked the door shut behind him, before laying her down on the pool table. He thought about it as he stripped her. “You think?” Something primal was deeply pleased and aroused to see her, naked on the green felt in front of massive windows, in what was a very masculine room. 

 

But the look she leveled at him made him laugh. “Okay, okay, maybe you are right.” He nodded, conceding the point but still eager to convince her. Dropping his sweatpants, his cock bobbed to freedom, jutting thick and eager over her. Tugging his shirt off with one hand, the other holding her hip to keep her where he wanted her, he grinned. His cock lay over her pubic bone and lined up over her trim abdomen, reaching past her belly button, and the look on her face inflated his ego to massive proportions.

 

“How do you even fit inside me?” Her voice was softly wonderous and her panting breaths proved she was aroused by the sight of him laid out, their size difference obvious.

 

He smirked, leaning down to kiss her breast as he spoke, one hand moving between her thighs. “I’ll show you, Pet.” His fingers found her wet and ready for him, despite any protests she had voiced on the way up the stairs, and the way her hips tilted and her back arched only encouraged him. “We were made for each other.”

 

Standing to his full height, he watched Rey’s eyes linger on his shoulders before dropping to skim over him, clear lust in her eyes. Taking his cock in his palm, he stroked it once, lining himself up with her core. “Ready, Mate?” His body warmed, dark possessiveness curling in his stomach at finally being able to call her that and have it be true.

 

She nodded, and they both watched as the round head of him pushed into her. Rey whimpered and her head fell back onto the table, the soft sound turning into a rough groan as he didn’t stop until he was planted deep. “Kylo… God…”

 

He grinned, still watching as he pulled back and thrust deep again. He liked how her body was getting used to him, it didn’t take nearly as much work to get his whole length into her, but she still fit him like a glove. A  _ tight _ glove that made his brain feel like it was going to explode as the muscles shifted and flexed around him. It didn’t help that he couldn't take his eyes off where they were joined, and the visual of his long shaft sinking into her soft body was…  _ Fuck _ .

 

Heat slithered up his spine and he groaned. He didn’t even care that her nails were scratching the felt as he started to thrust into her. All he cared about was making her orgasm, and he used the sounds she made to guide him.

 

She was flushed, breath puffing out of her when he moved slow and deep. Her eyes closed and her head tilted back, keening when he moved in long smooth thrusts. When he tilted his hips, knees bent and thrust up into her… She thrashed and shouted. So he pulled her further off the edge and began working to make her pulse and shiver.

 

“That’s it, Pet, just like that…”

 

When he brushed his teeth over the mark on her neck, her breath caught in her throat and he grinned. “Don’t you want to have my babies? Don’t you want to call me Daddy?”

 

Rey whimpered, her skin twitching as electric tingles moved from her neck straight to her cunt, her voice a hiss of need and pleasure as she hovered on the edge. “Yessssss.”

 

He nipped her lightly, but not as hard as she clearly wanted. In this moment she was all Omega, submissive to him, even if during the day she gave him as much trouble and sass as any Alpha Female had. If it weren't for seeing her Heat first hand and seeing moments like this, he never would have believed she was an Omega.

 

The universe really did work in mysterious way, making the perfect woman for him and then dangling her in his path. He even thought it must have been fate that he sprained his knee, because without that, he never would have scented her. And she was perfect. Giving him shit and never bending during the day, but when she was under him she was soft and willing to his needs. A strong Omega… A submissive Alpha… Both? She was something special.

 

“Say it… Say you want my babies…” He panted into her ear, his pleasure close behind hers, as affected by her as she was by him.

 

She moaned, trying to twist her hips to get the stimulation she needed, caught up in pleasure. “I… I want your babies… Please!”

 

The words soothed him and he sank his teeth into her neck over her mark, not hard enough to break the skin again, but enough to give her the pressure she needed. “I love you, Rey…”


	11. Just wait and see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end.

Rey woke up hot and pinned under a heavy body. She was on her side, Kylo’s arms wrapped around her and his torso braced on top of her, their legs tangled together. It was a mix of nice and uncomfortable, and she might have enjoyed it if her hair weren't a tangled mess in her face and her body wasn’t twisted so it felt like he was crushing her ribs. With a whimper, she poked him. “Kylo…”

 

In the two weeks since Rey had marked Kylo, and they had met with Hux, a lot had happened. News of Kylo’s ‘defection’ (Snoke’s words on the subject) had spread like wild fire. Though thier case was going to be very easy since they were both marked, they made sure it opened up a lot of debate over the laws protecting mating status and potential mating status. The legal battle would take a while, but Hux was handling it and for the most part, Rey and Kylo didn’t need to do anything unless he called.

 

Rey had reluctantly started planning a wedding. Very small, very low-key. Kylo agreed to anything she wanted, which helped, but she was trying to drag it out. He’d hired a wedding planner and gave specific instructions to make the wedding happen within the next 3 months. She was helping to rush Rey along.

 

Rey had moved in with him. Fully and completely. He bought out her lease, and any furniture that she wanted was moved to his house, the rest of it donated. Fruity body wash and flowery shampoo crowded the tile shelves in his shower, lotions and potions filled the rack over the toilet, face creams and makeup spilled over his counter. Her clothes meshed into his closet, her bras and underwear took over a few of his drawers, a stack of books sat on one of his nightstands. She wasn’t a girly girl by any stretch of the imagination, he knew most women had more products than she did, but her complete lack of organization made it seem like more than it was. She was a mess.

 

He loved it. There was no doubt that he had a mate if any groupies got the idea to try and seduce him.

 

So waking up with her poking him was not unusual. He was very physical with Rey, a big cuddler, and it was worse when he was asleep and had no real control over his body’s need to be pressed as tightly as possible to her. His subconscious made it very clear how attached he was. Most mornings they woke up in similar positions; Kylo wrapped around her or sprawled on top of her. “Kylo, get off...” Rey muttered softly, no anger in the words.

 

He grinned, huffing against her neck as they moved into a more comfortable position, her body twisting flat as his hips shifted between her legs, but he settled his head on her chest, nuzzling between her breasts instead of getting up. He could practically feel her rolling her eyes, even though his were closed and buried against her. He liked how she smelled in the morning, warm and a mix of their two scents, and he inhaled deeply.

 

Then with a quick kiss, he rolled away letting her up.

 

They made-love in the shower, all hot water, foggy air, soap, and slippery limbs. He grinned. Being mated was the best.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The news broke late that afternoon, and Kylo was just as shocked as the world. But Rey had a smug look on her face that she couldn’t quite hide when he looked at her suddenly.

 

Snoke and The First Order had been secretly doping the Beta players.

 

On top of the lawsuit Kylo and Rey had against the team, it was almost certain bankruptcy for Snoke. It was announced Snoke would be selling the team.

 

“You had something to do with this didn’t you?” 

 

She grinned. “ _ Someone _ may have stolen and copied medical records for a few months before we…” She motioned between them with he finger, mentally searching for words, “got together. And a packet with that information  _ may  _ have been delivered to Hux.” Then she shrugged, sipping her coffee a little too casually. “But I don’t have any idea what you are talking about.”

 

He snorted.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He had been right about her easily finding a job. Poe had put in a word, and with The First Order in chaos, Leia happily accepted Rey as a physical therapist for The Resistance. She offered Kylo a place on the team as well, but by now offers were flooding in and he chose to go in a different direction. He was a Knight by the time the wedding rolled around.

 

He bought her a new car for a wedding gift. He hated her car with a passion that she didn’t understand. She refused to give him his gift until the first night of their honeymoon.

 

Despite her best efforts the wedding at city hall had been bigger than she wanted. She’d had to wear a dress, he a tux, and his family and her friends had all attended. The only way it was considered small was if you remembered he was a celebrity and didn’t invite his team, the press, or anything crazy. Then they had skipped a reception, instead paying for everyone’s dinner while they changed and rushed off to their plane.

 

She had fallen asleep on his shoulder after rolling her eyes at the first class seats. She woke up when he gently shook her, sleepy as he whisked her to their hotel room.

 

It wasn’t until after dinner that she finally gave him his wedding gift.

 

Splayed out, naked and golden, with his head between her thighs, Rey gasped. “Daddy….”

 

He slowly went still, then lifted his head. “You can’t call me that, Rey.”

 

She giggled at the look on his face, tugging him up her body, she grinned. “Yes I can. Happy wedding gift.”

 

Kylo just stared at her. She snorted. “I got my implant taken out, you dork.” She smirked at his dumbfounded expression. “Mated and implant removed. I get to call you Daddy.”

 

A slow predatory smile spread across his face. “Pet… I hope you didn’t have any plans, because  I need to rut you for days.”

 

Rey laughed, playfully trying to get away, and he gave chase, eventually pinning her under him and sliding into her body with a groan of pleasure. “I’m going to get you  _ so  _ pregnant.”

 

Her moan was tinged with amusement, her hands gripping his shoulders. “ _ So _ pregnant? Is that different than regular pregnant?”

 

“Yeah… It’s **_super_ ** pregnant. Just wait and see.” Kylo grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was originally supposed to be a short smut and it got out of control. With my show this month, I need to wrap it up. So happy endings for everyone!!
> 
> More Reylo will be coming so keep your eyes peeled towards the end of March. I'm thinking something with actual werewolf transformations, some college AU, and a god/goddess thing. We shall see what pops out of my head first.


End file.
